


Fallen Angels and Wayward Hunters

by EvenAngelsCry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, BAMF Charlie Bradbury, BAMF Crowley, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Broken Dean Winchester, Canon Gay Relationship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Complicated Relationships, Demons Made Them Do It, Destiel Daily Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Goofy Castiel (Supernatural), Goofy Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Serious Castiel (Supernatural), Slash, Spells & Enchantments, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenAngelsCry/pseuds/EvenAngelsCry
Summary: Dean needs Castiel's help,  but neither of them expected it to turn out like this. Thanks to Crowley, the star-crossed lovers finally get to play out their feelings. Meanwhile, Sam and Charlie search for Dean after a hunt gone wrong. Nothing bad could possibly happen once they all meet up, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime before season 9 of Supernatural. Adriel is my OC angel.
> 
> This is a work in progress. I add to it every few days. Sometimes I go back and edit things to make the story more clear. Feedback is encouraged and welcome. It is my first slash fiction ever (reading, writing, etc). I hope you like it.

“Stop this foolishness. Nothing good will come of it.” Castiel’s voice was stern but his face showed true concern. “Please, Adriel.” He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The petite angel remained silent. She kept her eyes downcast, but stared at nothing. She had made up her mind.

“It is forbidden.” He squeezed her shoulder. 

Adriel closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She knew all these things. She knew this path would lead to her destruction. She knew and she chose it anyway. He would never understand. In the softest voice, the woman spoke up. “..I must. I love him.” 

Her words were barely a whisper, but they shook Castiel to the core. He gave her shoulder one last, regretful pat and pulled his hand away. He had tried. “There's no coming back from this. HE won't allow it. You'll be branded a traitor and cast out like the others.”

“I know.” She raised her head up. Her warm, brown eyes met Castiel’s deep blue ones and held his gaze. There were tears forming even as she smiled.

Castiel studied her face. She had changed. There was a defiance in her that he’d never noticed before, and a need that he didn't understand. She was about to throw everything away for a few short years with a mortal man who couldn't possibly comprehend anything about her. It was perplexing, disappointing and just a little bit intriguing. Still, he cared for her and he hated watching her fall into ruin. “Please don't do this.”

“Castiel, one day I hope you will understand why I have to. I love him. Even if we only get one day together, it will be the best day of my life. I'm sorry.” Adriel pressed her lips together in a thin smile. Then she was gone.

\--------------------

Centuries had passed since Adriel fell. How odd that Castiel would remember her in this moment. The memory receded and Cas turned his full attention once more to the green-eyed human in his care. There was something about this man. Cas could watch him for hours. 

Like all humans, this one was a bit of a monkey, but those annoying, arrogant mannerisms were endearing when this human did them. Castiel couldn't explain why, nor did he have anyone who cared to listen. Heaven was full of angels, and to use a human phrase, angels were dicks. They were caring and full of compassion, but human emotions and freedom of thought were beyond their capabilities. And that was a shame. 

In all his centuries protecting humans and bearing God’s will, Castiel had learned to admire his Father's favorite creation for their ingenuity and determination. Their lives were appallingly short, but in that small handful of decades many had made lasting impressions. Perhaps the urge to succeed at any cost was linked to the terminal outlook that plagued the human race? He couldn't be certain.

The only thing he knew for sure was that this human was his, and no power in heaven or hell would ever change that. For the first time, he understood why Adriel chose to fall all those years ago. And if Castiel were given the choice, he knew he would do the same. He had felt this way since he raised this hunter from perdition, but here and now the feeling was so strong. This man needed him, wanted him, took solace in him. But more than that, this man loved him. And Cas-

“Uh, Cas, if you're listening we could really use your help down here.”

The air in the man’s motel room fluttered as if a bird had ruffled its wings. Castiel lingered in the corner a moment, watching. It was harder to conceal his emotions when he was this close. He had to be careful. This situation was delicate after all. Humans could afford to fall in and out of love all their life, but angels only got to fall once and it was usually quite literal.

Castiel gazed at the chiseled features of the brunette man. His man. It was a strange but wonderful concept. This man had taught Cas about romantic love and Cas fell hard for him. He loved this man, in a way he'd never loved anything or anyone else before. He tried to wipe the starry-eyed look from his face before revealing himself.

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas.”

“I came as soon as I heard.”

“Bullshit. Look, I know you're busy with god knows what up there, but this is important and we need you here. You hear me Cas?” Dean stared at Cas. These days it seemed like his angel was never around. Even now, Castiel kept his distance. The angel didn’t approach, his arms stayed at his sides. Dean squared his jaw, but when he looked into Castiel's eyes, Cas looked away. 

“I'm here Dean. What more do you want of me?” Cas responded, confused.

Dean slammed his beer into the table. “Dammit Cas, I dunno, maybe you could pop in more than once a month? Maybe you could come when Sammy calls you? I know we've got some kind of ‘bond’ but he's your friend too, Cas.” Dean used air quotes on the word.

“...Is that what you want? For me to spend more time with you?” Castiel raised his eyes to meet Dean's. He stared at his human for a long while, expressionless. 

Dean raised his eyebrow. That was a strange way for Cas to word it, but then again most things about Castiel were strange. “Uh yea, I guess.” Dean took another swig of his beer. The conversation felt awkward. He shook his head. “I get that you're busy, but I promise you, we need you here. We can't do this without you, man.” Dean quirked his mouth into a sly grin before hitting the bottle again. “So? What did you find out?”

Castiel’s expression almost softened into a smile. He took the seat opposite Dean and leaned his elbows on the table. His eyes drifted for a moment to those perfect lips, wrapped around the bottle's mouth and he coughed. “ahem, uh, I uh, I didn't.”

“What do you mean you didn't?” Dean raised his voice as the bottle came back to the table.

“I asked around, but no one I spoke with had any information about it. I'm sorry Dean.” If Cas was braver, bolder, he would have taken Dean's hand in that moment and held it. He would have explained everything. Instead, Castiel didn't move. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Well that's just great. So what you're saying is that Sammy and I have been out there getting our asses kicked for the last 3 months for nothing?!” Dean drew his hand down over his face and grunted. It wasn't Cas’ fault. He knew the angel route was a longshot. “I'm sorry Cas. It's just, it would be nice to catch a break every now and then, you know?”

Cas wondered what that stubbled chin would feel like under his own fingertips. He had witnessed intimate, carnal pleasure many times before but never desired it for himself until now. The new awareness made it difficult to be around Dean for more than a few minutes. His breath hitched as Dean's tone softened. He reached for Dean almost instinctively, but drew his hand back moments before making contact. He couldn't stay. The feelings were too strong. “I should go. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help to you.”

Dean furrowed his brow as Cas did some kind of awkward invisible handshake dance. He generally chalked up Castiel's weirdness to being an angel but something was off today. “Go? Cas, you just got here.The least you could do is stay a few days. Are you sure you're ok?”

“Yes. I'm fine. I appreciate your concern. Really though, I should- ” Castiel paused mid sentence. Something wasn't right. He glanced about the room. Nothing seemed out of place and yet..

Dean pushed his chair back and stood up. He moved to Cas’ side. The angel had stood up, but wobbled on his feet. Dean placed a bracing arm around Cas's back. “Cas. Look at me. You're gonna be ok. Sammy and I will find out what happened. We're gonna fix you, so just hang tight. Come on, let's get you to bed.”

Castiel was certain he was fine, but he allowed Dean to walk him to one of the two beds in the room. Dean's bed. Of course it would be. At Dean's insistence, he laid down. He felt Dean reach for his hand. It was rough and wonderful. Cas gulped. He needed to leave immediately. He tried to sit up on the bed but Dean pushed his shoulders down into the mattress.

“I don't think so, Cas.” Dean stared into his angel's eyes. They were an infinite shade of blue. The best shade, really. He felt the tone of Cas’ shoulders under his palms. Nothing about this made sense but it felt so right. Dean leaned in closer. Castiel's breath was hot against his skin. “Cas..”

“Dean..”

This wasn't Dean. Castiel knew that much. Either this was some creature with the ability to mimic others or worse, Dean was infected with something… or someone. But that knowledge didn't stop Castiel from moaning when their lips touched. His hands slid up Dean's shoulder blades and into Dean's perfect hair. 

Lips against lips became tongues tasting tongues. Small moans echoed around the room each time one of them needed air, but kissing was more important than breathing. The two lovers frenched on the bed for minutes, until both pulled away breathless. 

Dean rested his forehead against Cas’, panting. His heart raced. His head spun. His jeans were too damn tight for his own good. His hands began undoing his fly. What the hell was he doing? “Cas… what the hell is going on?”

Cas had tried considering all possibilities for this situation, but had come up empty. Fortunately, Dean seemed to be himself. Albeit an overtly forward version of himself that Cas had never seen before. But Cas was wondering the same thing. “I don't know. But I liked that.” He smiled up at Dean. Why had he said that? He was already unbuttoning his shirt. 

Soon Dean's pants and Castiel's shirt and coat were in a heap on the floor. Dean ran his fingers across his angel's bare chest. The skin was softer than he'd imagined. Not that he would ever admit to imagining anything intimate with Cas. Still, he let his fingers explore every inch of his angel's exposed upper body. There was a fire in Castiel's eyes that mimicked his own desire. Dean had known it since the first time he laid eyes on Castiel in that shed. He denied it every chance he got, but this man was the only thing he'd ever wanted. Of course, since feelings were for pussies, Dean bottled it up with everything else he couldn't talk about. Until this moment.

Castiel closed his eyes as his lover explored his body. This was real. It was happening. Castiel pushed out the how and why to focus on the matter at hand. Dean. He was about to- to what? Castiel knew the basic anatomy of males and females differed when it came to genitalia. If Cas was the pizza man, how could Dean be the perky co-ed? Should Dean desire to be the pizza man, Cas would need a new vessel since this one was not equipped to be a perky co-ed. Perhaps he should ask. “Wait Dean. Which one of us is the pizza man in this scenario? “

Dean stared at Cas blankly, then chuckled. “Ha, Cas, we both are.”

Now Cas was even more confused. “But Dean, if we're both the pizza man then who is the perky co-ed? “

Dean blinked and shook his head. “Man, Cas, you need to get out more. We both are.”

Cas tipped his head to the side, trying to understand. Dean leaned down and whispered the jist of it into his ear. Castiel flushed. “I see. So that is why sodom and-”

“Just shut up, would ya Cas?” Dean blushed as he spoke. He knew the general idea about how two men had sex, though he never expected to be involved in the situation. His dreams with Castiel usually ended with blowjobs and cuddles. But here and now he was ready to give his last virginity to his lover. He was more nervous than he thought he'd be.

Castiel watched the emotions play across Dean's face. His lover was nervous. Castiel could soothe that. He reached a hand up to cup Dean's cheek. “Don't worry Dean. I would never hurt you. I'll be gentle.” Cas guided Dean's lips toward his own. He kissed Dean like his grace depended on it. He made passionate love to Dean's mouth with his tongue. He explored all the nooks and crannies. He tasted the bitter flavor of Dean's cheap beer. His hands found Dean's sides and greedily pulled up on Dean's shirt. He needed to feel Dean's skin under his fingertips. 

\--------------------

Crowley watched in amusement as the angel fumbled to undress the squirrel. He'd always had a fondness for that particular meat suit. It really was a shame that Dean was so adamant in refusing his advances. Although it had led to this lovely little spot of porn he was creating, so it wasn't a total loss. “That's it boys. Now, let's get to the good bits.” The King of Hell sat back in his good chair, fingers peaked as he watched the screens. Those two were in for a fun surprise.

\--------------------

“Ughh.. what was that? Dean? Dean?! Sam?! Sam!! Dean!!! Where are you guys?!” Charlie picked herself up off the ground. It was morning and she was covered in forest detritus.

“Charlie! Over here!” Sam found himself leaning back against a tree. His gun wasn't far. What had happened?

“Sam? Sam! Oh my god are you alright? Where's Dean?” Charlie rushed through the brush to Sam. He had a gash on his head that had bled pretty bad but otherwise he looked alright.

Sam stared at the disheveled redhead woman. “I thought he was with you?”

Charlie sighed and made a show of shrugging her shoulders in circles and letting her arms fall to her sides. “Well yea. I mean he was, but then we heard your gun and he just ran off. He ran into the woods calling your name. Who does that? Well, I mean you guys do that but seriously only crazy people do this kind of stuff. Which I guess makes us crazy. Cuz here I am-”

“Ok, Charlie? CHARLIE! I get it. We're all crazy.” Sam held his head with one hand and took a breath. “Alright, which way did he go? “

Charlie shrugged again. “I don't know! It was dark!”

Sam pinched his nose in frustration. The sun was out. Which meant they'd been out cold all night. That wasn't good. Sam rallied his thoughts but Charlie beat him to it.

“No offense Sam, but standing around looking like forest animals isn't gonna help us find Dean. He went looking for you, so maybe he's still passed out somewhere.” Charlie turned on her boot heels and began marching back from where she came. “DEAN! DEAN WINCHESTER!” She heard Sam chuckle several feet behind her.

“I think it's safe to say he's the only Dean in these woods.” Sam retorted. 

“Are you coming or not?” Charlie quipped back before continuing her search. “Dean!”

\--------------------

This side of Castiel was completely new to Dean. Not that he was complaining, but Dean usually tried to assert himself during sex. Though he'd never had sex with a man before, and to be honest he let the women top him at least half the time. Still, it felt a little odd to be so submissive with Cas. Not bad, just different. Dean's eyes closed as Cas pulled his shirt off and began kissing his neck. Cas’ breath hit him in just the right spot and Dean shivered. 

“I'm sorry Dean. Did I hurt you?” The response was automatic. Cas looked into Dean's green eyes with more desire than the angel knew he could muster. Castiel had always been Dean's angel but now they would share something greater. A bond more profound than the splintering of his grace when he raised the mortal from perdition. A lover's bond. An unbreakable one. Cas wondered briefly if Dean knew the significance that their actions would have in heaven. Procreation with the Father's creations was banned, and that included recreational reasons. Perhaps he should tell Dean about the consequences before they went to far?

“Ahh, Cas.. heh, not for nothing but the last person who looked at me like that, I got laid.”  
Dean said with a husky voice. He couldn't keep his eyes off his angel.

“I- oh.” Cas paused, remembering. “Dean, that's the second time you've told me that.”

“God Cas, are all angels this dense or is it just you?” Dean teased. “It's an invitation.”

Castiel's eyes lit up with understanding. He smiled at Dean and ran his fingers over Dean's bicep and down until he found Dean's hand. “Thank you Dean. You don't know what this means.”

“Actually, I do.” Dean gave Cas a quick smile and a hand squeeze.

“You do?” Cas asked.

Dean leaned in and peppered little kisses on Cas’ jawline until he reached Castiel's ear. “Yea. It means you're gay, Cas. You're gay. Not me. You.” Dean smirked 

“But Dean, this vessel is male. By your logic, would that not also mean-” Cas questioned.

“Dammit Cas, alright! You, and me, us, we're uh, you know, we’re being... gay... for each other!” Dean managed to stammer out the words and buried the thought somewhere deep in his brain. This whole situation was nuts! He didn't even know what he was doing or why, just that he wanted to fuck the shit out of Cas. Dean laughed at the ridiculousness of his thoughts as he kissed Cas’ neck. 

Cas would have frowned but Dean’s kisses were pleasurable and he moaned instead. “Ahhh Dean.. that's, that's not what I was referring to. And technically since I am an angel, your sexuality is not in jeopardy. But I sense this is a bad time for this particular discussion.”

“For once, you're right.” Dean grunted in between nibbling on Cas. He pulled Cas in for another long, slow kiss. Dean had kissed many women (so many women) but he'd be damned if Cas wasn't the best kisser he'd ever been with. His angel tasted like warm blueberry pie and sunny days when life was good. It was like reliving every happy memory each time their lips touched. Castiel's hands on his skin left a trail of goosebumps, but Dean wasn't cold. His eyes shut out the grimey room and he focused on loving someone and being loved for the first time in a long time.

Castiel held his lover close. It wasn't like Dean to let his walls down like this. It meant this moment was special. When Dean relinquished control, Castiel took over. His hands found Dean's hips and eased them over his body. With Dean now straddling him, Cas trailed his fingers up Dean's chest and cupped that chiseled face. By His Father, Dean was beautiful! Castiel’s fingers moved over Dean's skin. He noted the healed scars and shaving marks. He felt the prick of Dean's stubble. He marveled at the softness of Dean's lips. Castiel ran his thumb over Dean's mouth, slower this time.

Dean parted his lips for Cas, allowing the thumb to trace his whole mouth before catching it with his lower lip. He closed his mouth around Cas’ thumb and sucked on the tip. Cas inhaled sharply and Dean grinned. He kissed Castiel's thumb as it left his mouth and watched that hand seize his angel's belt. Dean rocked back and began to help. He'd always been mildly curious to know how he stacked up against an angel. 

The belt was undone with ease, and the pants followed after. The two of them shifted together to wriggle Castiel out of his trousers and kick them to the floor as well. Now they only had two thin layers of cotton shielding their nakedness form one another. With no pants on either man, their mutual arousal was no longer hidden. 

Dean swallowed hard against his inner playboy. He wanted this. He wanted Cas. He loved Cas. But that didn't make him gay. Cas was right. The dude was a freaking angel. Not human at all. Really, he was about to have sex with an alien. He was suddenly grateful that Cas was in fact an angel and not an alien because he didn't want any eggs hatching in his stomach. Ugh. Actually, it wouldn't hurt to ask, right? “Uh, Cas? I'm not gonna have any weird side effects right? No little angels popping out of my intestines later? “

“What? No. Why would you ask that? Human males cannot give birth to Nephilim. They don't have the necessary equipment. I thought you were aware of how human children were conceived.” Cas stared at Dean with his normal, confounded look. But perhaps since Dean asked, now would be a good time to mention the other thing. “Nothing will pop out of you, don't worry. I'll make sure everything stays inside like it should. But Dean, you should know that intimacy for an angel is rare. It's special. And after we have intercourse, we will have a new bond unlike any other.”

“Nephi-what? No man, I meant like Alien. The movie? Ok, after this we're gonna catch you up on some cult classics. And this better be freaking special. I wouldn't do this for anyone, and I mean no one. Not even Sam. And I would do anything for his ugly mug. So you listen to me when I say that you're important to me. Don't you forget it. And if I catch you with another man I swear to god I'll kill you.” Dean replied.

Cas blinked. Was he serious? “Dean, you're the only human, male or female, that I love. It would be impossible for me to forge a bond this strong with another human for the next several centuries. I'm not very good with words so let me try again, I love you and-”

Dean pressed his finger to Castiel's lips to shush him. “I know. I get it. Right back at ya.” He wasn't gay and he'd be damned if he told another man that he loved them. But he did love Cas, and making love to Cas was definitely not gay. The grey areas made his head hurt. 

Dean rolled to Castiel’s side and slid a hand over his angel's bare skin. It was smoother than silk and cool to the touch. He ran his fingers to Castiel's boxers and up to the shoulders and back again. The angel's choice of undergarments were thin and didn't hold in an erection well. It was a big reason why Dean prefered boxer briefs. If he looked, he could probably- yep! Castiel's cock was definitely peeking out the fabric hole in the boxers. Dean gulped. He wondered what it looked like, felt like, tasted like. He wondered if that made him gay. Probably, but he'd deny it until his dying day. “Cas, listen, what happens between us… it stays between us. Comprende? Sam doesn't need to know that we were… yea. And he doesn't need to know that you love… and I lov… you know? “

Cas gave Dean's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “I understand. I won't tell Sam that we will be intimate from now on, or that we've become a loving couple. Now, just lay back and allow me to perform the act of fellatio.”

Dean stared at Cas. God, that angel was as subtle as a brick in the face! He was too stunned to process Castiel sliding down the bed, but he jumped when the angel's hand pressed on his hardened member. Dean adjusted on the bed as Castiel rubbed the defined outline of Dean's cock through his boxer briefs. He watched Cas lean down and attempt to peel the underwear up Dean's leg in order to get to his dick. Dean chuckled and gripped his boxer briefs with his thumbs. “Here, this is easier.”

Castiel helped Dean remove that last bit of modesty. Now his human was gloriously naked on the bed before him. Cas grinned. Dean was blushing. But there was a task at hand and Cas had a job to do. He thought back to the co-ed. What had she done to the pizza man again? Cas stroked Dean's dick in his hand and moved his head down to begin. 

Dean's lip trembled as Cas started to work him. He reminded himself it was just a blowjob. He'd had hundreds of them. Maybe thousands. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine any one of his women doing it instead. But he didn't. He kept his green eyes glued to his angel. His hands gripped the comforter as Cas took him in. God that mouth felt good! Dean hissed through his teeth as Cas worked him up and down. “God Cas, did you practice? Uhh, don't stop.”

“Nuhh neehn, ofh kuhs nuht. Uh ehrned ih hwua uh ih-ha ahn.” The words didnt come out the way Cas had intended. Perhaps it had something to do with the penis in his mouth. Cas started to pull back but felt Dean's hand suddenly in his hair. It seemed that his human was enjoying this. Dean’s breathing had been elevated for a while, but it hitched as Cas hit a sensitive spot. Curious, Cas tested it again. Dean let a moan escape. This must be the spot that the co-ed found. In the movie, the pizza man made similar noises before ejaculating onto the co-ed's face. But Dean was keeping Castiel from actually pulling his mouth all the way off. How could Dean achieve the same level of satisfaction as the pizza man if Cas wasn't able to receive the ejaculate on his face? “Neehn. Neehn.”

Dean couldn't understand a word Cas was saying, but his angel looked good with his dick in that mouth. It was a sight he wouldn't forget for a long time. It was cute watching Cas try to talk, but he was nearing his limit. Leave it to an angel to give him the best head he'd ever had. Cas must have realized as well because his angel’s talent suddenly increased. God he was close! Whatever Cas was trying to say could wait. Dean began pushing his hips into Cas’ mouth while holding his angels head. He ought to warn Cas. “Cas.. I'm.. Im gonna-”

Castiel found himself unable to move his head. Dean held him in place while climaxing. Cas’ mouth suddenly felt too full and tasted like salt and sweat. Dean’s dick was still twitching in Cas’ mouth but it felt smaller now. The hands holding Castiel's head in place slid away and Cas looked up at his human. What was he supposed to do now? With sudden inspiration, Cas pulled off of Dean and dipped his finger into his own mouth. He then wiped the cum on his own cheek and smiled up at Dean. Cas used a different finger to wipe the cum off and lick his finger, swallowing the load that Dean had deposited in his mouth in the process. Cas was pleased with his minor improvisation. 

Dean stared, ragged for breath and a little in shock. What the hell just happened?

Cas cleared his throat. The ejaculate had been mustier than he'd thought it would be. The aftertaste of Dean lingered in his mouth. It was more pleasant than he'd expected. Cas licked his lips. “That was invigorating, but unexpected. I was trying to tell you I learned this from the pizza man, but it is difficult to speak clearly with your penis in my mouth.”

Dean had no words but he choked on air when Cas blurted everything out like a freaking machine. Seriously? Just like that? In a minute he'd explain the point of a secret to his angel. That is, as soon as he could catch his breath. 

Cas watched as Dean lay on the bed panting. His human didn't seem to be in pain, though Dean was wincing. Thinking back to the movie, Cas stood and pulled off his boxers. His manhood was similar in size and shape, but Dean's was slightly longer while Castiel's was girthier. “Dean. Why don't you crawl on over here so I can give you the tip.”

“Alright, stop with the pizza man! This is weird enough without you making cheesy porn jokes every five seconds!” The post-cum haze had faded and Dean was gonna punch Castiel if that angel didn't quit with the lines. He was also kind of freaking out. A blowjob was one thing. He could justify getting head from a guy. Probably. But anal? If he did that he would definitely be gay. No two ways about it. Still, he didn't want to stop either. “Ahem, uh Cas, look, I've uh, I've never... uh, you know… with another dude... and it's just, its freaking me out a little bit, man. I'm freaking out.”

Castiel smiled. He crawled onto the bed with one knee on either side of Dean's legs. His hands reached for Dean's shoulders. He pulled Dean close. “Dean, I would never hurt you. I promise, I will be gentle. I have never been sexually intimate with another man either, but I learned a lot from the pizza man. But if you're not ready, I can just be here for you like before. Like a friend.”

“Heh, yeah, see the problem there is I don't have friends, and if I did I wouldn't want to bone them. Well unless they were women. Hot women.” Dean felt something warm press firmly against his crotch and shut his eyes. “And let's not forget that we're naked and in bed together, so that kind of throws the whole book out the window.” Dean searched Castiel's eyes. There was a softness in them, a safety. Dean had always yearned for something solid to call his own. This wasn't how he'd pictured it, but maybe Cas was that rock. He always felt better when his angel was around. 

The kiss was slow. Dean leaned into it and let his eyes fall to Cas’ lips before closing them. Castiel leaned in to meet Dean's lips and the two lovers embraced. To Cas, the flavor of Dean was intoxicating. He wanted more. So much more. But Dean could taste himself on Cas’ tongue. He pushed through it. Dean had never been one to deny his ladies a post-bj kiss, but this was different. This time he didn't care about anything except making Castiel feel good. He felt driven, like something was compelling him to continue. It should have sent up a red flag in his mind but Dean was only focused on one thing now: Castiel.

“Cas…” Dean's cry was a wisp of breath rising through the steam they were making. It almost drowned in the flood of their kisses. Whatever objections he’d had were pushed from his mind. He wanted this. He wanted Cas. He deserved Cas. Dean had been through so much and pushed away all the good things in his life, but he'd be damned if he was gonna push away this angel. “...I need you…”

Castiel had figured out a few things about Dean by now. One of them was that Dean didn't talk about love. But when Dean said those three words, Cas understood something else. It was Dean's way of saying ‘I love you.’ Castiel wanted Dean to know how he felt, and to feel the intensity with which an angel could love. He desired nothing more than a lifetime with Dean. His feelings had never been more clear than in that moment. Cas should have noticed it, the elevated nature of his feelings, but was too deeply in love with Dean to think rationally. “Thank you. I love you too.”

The words were music to Dean's ears. He grabbed at Cas’ hair and pressed his fingertips into Cas’ back. Any moment of separation between him and his angel was too much. He gulped at the air, filling his lungs before smashing his lips into his lover's. Somehow in their passion, Dean realized his back had returned to the bed. He raised his hips and pressed his manhood against Cas. He shouldn't be this hard, this soon. But he was. He moaned.

Castiel took the opportunity to catch Dean's lip with his own and sucked it into his mouth. He let his teeth graze the delicate skin as Dean moaned against him. His whole body ached. Why? Dean had been Cas’ only desire since he raised the hunter from perdition. Now he had Dean in his hands, his arms, his mouth, but he wanted something more. Cas pressed his hips into Dean, grinding their bodies together. There was a strange scent in the air, something primal and earthy. It emboldened Castiel. He broke the kiss and let his teeth scrape against Dean's neck instead. The flesh prickled his lips. Cas’ hands pushed down on the bed, lifting his chest off of Dean's. His hips fell into a groove. Push. Bite. Press. Kiss. Push. Bite. Press.

“Cas!” Dean panted. He needed something more than dry humping. He needed… His hand snaked between their bodies and found it's hardened target. He gripped Castiel's shaft, surprised to find it oiled and slippery. He didn't remember lubing up. With a steady hand, Dean directed Cas’ tip to his rear opening and closed his eyes. No turning back now.

Cas gasped at the feeling of Dean's hand on him. The grip was firm, the hands calloused, but Dean was going slow. He looked into his lover's eyes. He saw uncertainty and fear in those eyes, but more than that he saw desire, love, hope. There was a tight resistance where Dean pressed his tip. Cas pushed his hips forward and Dean grunted. The resistance grew, tightened, stretched, and then enveloped Cas. He moaned against Dean's neck. The inside of Dean was warm, snug and like nothing he had experienced before. Castiel pushed his hips forward again and Dean groaned once more as he inched further inside. Cas began to work up a rhythm. Push. Moan. Pull. Push. Moan. Pull. 

Dean had expected more resistance, more pain. But Cas slid in almost with ease. Even the thrusting didn't really hurt. He could feel Castiel's length moving inside him, but it felt… good. Really good. His own hips started to move with Castiel's. Soon they had a slow and steady rhythm going. Dean's hands ran the length of Cas’ back and buried themselves in his angel's hair. They moved as one until Dean felt Cas’ hips go flush against the back of his thighs. He had no idea how this could be possible and feel so good. Probably some kind of angel hocus pocus.

“Ohh Dean, I feel compelled to tell you how intercourse with you makes me feel. I-” 

“Shut up Cas.” Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss, using his lips to stop whatever ridiculous thing his angel was about to say. His hips pumped back against Castiel's body. There was a spot of ecstasy that kept getting hit with each thrust and Dean was greedy for more pleasure. If he could just-

Castiel mumbled into Dean's kiss but quickly took the initiative to kiss his lover more passionately. There was nothing in heaven or on earth that could compare to what he was feeling right now, intimately entangled with Dean. But a part of him worried that Dean was not feeling enough pleasure due to the countermeasures Castiel had taken. He had promised Dean would not be hurt physically by this experience, and to that end he had use his grace to make the sex easier on Dean's body. But it was possible that those same countermeasures had dulled Dean's senses. So Castiel steadied himself with one hand on the bed and straightened just enough to reach Dean's erection. He gripped it with his free hand and began pumping Dean while rutting into his lover. Deans cock throbbed in his hand as Cas worked his movements into a rhythm. Stroke. Thrust. Stroke. Thrust. Stroke. Thrust. It wouldn't be long now.

The handjob was too much. Dean was ready to blow with the anal stimulation alone, and now Cas was bringing him over the edge. Again. Dean gripped the comforter with one hand, his fingers holding onto Castiel's. His other hand squeezed Cas’ bicep. He was cumming hard and soon. His rocking increased. He desperately needed that orgasm. 

The two men grabbed at each other, seeking their own needs with one another's bodies. The bed shook under them, slamming into the wall with each thrust. It almost drowned out the lewd smacking sound their hips made with each impact. Almost. The room filled with a cacophony of lust, moans and the banging of furniture coupled with desperate gulps of air. The lovers intensity increased as they both neared their limits. 

Castiel adjusted his hand to interlock his fingers with Dean's just as he suddenly stopped pumping his hips. “Dean, I don't think I can-” Cas’ voice cracked as Dean sped up. Something was happening. Cas’ eyes rolled back and his body spasmed as the orgasm overtook him. It was incredible! Certainly this was the ultimate reward for loving someone. Being able to be this close with Dean, to do this with his lover, was the best expression of love that Castiel could imagine. He poured his love into Dean. He was now a part of Dean. Cas had never felt closer to his human than in that moment. He collapsed, panting on top of Dean as his climax finally ended. “Ohh. Wow. Ohh. Ohh.”

Castiel's orgasm sent Dean into his own. His body tensed and his eyes closed. Streams of hot, white jizz spurted into the space between the two men. It stuck to Castiel's bare skin and slowly dripped down as it cooled. Dean's anus twichted and he shivered. He gasped for breath. He felt Castiel shift and lay on him. Somewhere during their orgasms they had taken each other's hands. Their fingers were now intertwined and he squeezed Castiel's. Dean let go of Castiel's bicep and slid around his hand around his angel's back. He held his lover close. He'd had sex a thousand times with other women, but this… this was entirely new. Entirely different. And entirely awesome. His breath was hot against Castiel's neck as he slowly came down from his high. There was still something he needed to do. The words lingered in the forefront of his brain. It was time. Dean pushed every thought from his mind except one.

“I love you,” Dean murmured 

The words were barely above a whisper but Castiel smiled wide as he heard them. He knew it in his heart, but he never thought Dean would say it. Castiel squeezed Dean's hand. “Thank you Dean. You've made me very happy. I love you too.”

\--------------------  
“Yes! Alright, cut it there. Edit out the cheesy bits and make sure you include some close ups.” Crowley rubbed his hands together, a smug smile appearing on his face. He was certain the boys would thank him later for this enterprising idea. Why they might even be grateful enough to do one or two favors for him. And if they refused or were rude (like usual), he could just show them the masterpiece he'd just filmed. Really, he was only speeding things up. Castiel was always up Dean's ass anyway, only now it was literal. Their romance was quite sweet if you liked a sappy love story. Unfortunately for him, The King of Hell preferred more blood and screaming with his romance. But his spell had created a marvelous bargaining chip. 

“Oy, you two. Make sure the moose follows the breadcrumbs. We do want to make certain he finds his brother. And you. Come with me. I've got a few kinks to work out.” The demons that Crowley singled out followed their instructions. They were so helpful, demons. When they weren't being wankers. Two demons left the building while a third followed Crowley to the dungeon.

\--------------------

Sam reached for Charlie's hand. “Charlie, he's not here.”

She shook her head and pulled her arm free, scratching her wrist. “He has to be! It's not like he can disappear!” 

Sam drew his lips into a line. His eyebrows arched with concern. “Look, I'm worried too, but we've been searching these woods for hours and there's no sign of him. We should regroup, get some food, maybe some sleep and piece together what happened last night.”

Charlie scoffed at Sam. “He's your brother! We can't just give up!” She scratched at the inside of her arm.

Sam's lips pursed together. “I'm not giving up, but I know my limits. Even if we found him, I'm in no shape to fight whatever took him. We need to recharge. Refuel. Come on, Charlie. Let's get back to the motel.”

Charlie threw her hands in the air and shook her head. “Fine! But only because I'm really hungry… and I think I found some poison ivy back there.” She flashed a nervous smile and scratched at her elbow. Splotchy red and white patches were appearing on her arm.

“Uhh, right. Well we can pick up calamine lotion and benadryl on the way back. You can use our tub.” Sam glanced around, orienting himself in the woods. “It's this way. I think.”

“You think?” Charlie raised an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam caught her distrustful stare and flashed her a reassuring smile. “Yea. The car should be half a mile that way, just off the road where we left it.” At least, he thought so. He was pretty certain.

“Great. Super. Lead on, Captain Pretty Certain.” Charlie mocked.

The hunter and the hacker trekked through the woods towards where they thought the road would be. They reached a clearing with fallen trees and Sam paused.

“Wait, do you smell that?” Sam dashed to a nearby tree trunk, recently felled and resting on the ground. He ran his fingers over the bark and lifted up his hand. There was a thick yellow powder on his fingers. “Sulfur. Demons were here.”

“Demons? What? Are you sure?” Charlie asked, turning quickly to check behind her. This job was getting worse by the second. 

“Looks like it. I wonder what they were doing all the way out here.” If he ventured a guess, Sam thought maybe the demons took Dean. But Dean wouldn't let that happen. So maybe Dean ran off to hunt the demons? Or maybe Dean was out cold like everyone else and the demons just made off with him. Either way, standing around wasn't going to help them. “Come on, let's go.”

\--------------------

Dean and Castiel stayed coupled together for a while before moving. Neither seemed to be in any hurry to let go. Their breathing synced together as they lay on the bed. Dean's hand caressed Castiel's back. The afterglow left him speechless. Who would have known? His fingers traced Cas’ shoulder blades. If he let go, the moment would end and he didn't want that. If he could, he'd stay like this forever. For once he was happy. When was the last time he'd felt like this? He couldn't remember. His lips grazed Castiel's forehead. Of all the angels in heaven, he had fallen for the gay one. Typical Winchester luck.

Cas could hear Dean's heartbeat through his lover's chest. His eyes closed. A soothing quiet now blanketed the room, punctured by their joint breathing.The smell of sex filled the air. His free hand traced little hearts on Dean's shoulder. There were a million things he should be doing right now, but all he wanted was to lay in Dean's embrace. Castiel had tuned out the incessant chatter of angel radio playing through his brain the moment he arrived in the motel so he could speak with Dean undistracted. Considering what had just transpired, that had been a wise move. Still, he would have to get up eventually.

Cas kissed Dean's chest and raised his head. He gazed down into Dean's beautiful green eyes. His lover was a perfect male specimen of the human race. Cas smiled. “There is a warm feeling in my chest that grows bigger when I look at you. It's very pleasant. Thank you for sharing intercourse with me. Was it, was what I did... correct? Did you also find it pleasurable?”

Dean smiled back. Cas was such a dork sometimes. He gave a half nod. “You don't usually thank someone for sex, but yea. What you did was fine. And I came didn't I? It was good, Cas.” Dean could feel himself slipping back under Castiel's spell. If he continued like this, there was no telling what Sammy might walk in to. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “So uh, what did you do to me?”

Cas looked at Dean in confusion. “I had oral and anal sex with you,” he replied matter-of-factly. 

Dean coughed and turned his head away. His cheeks blushed bright red. “Yea. No I got that. I was there, remember? I meant, that was my first rodeo, and I may not know a lot about gay sex but I know you gotta work a woman up to anal. Can't just shove it in like you did. So? What was it, some kind of angel magic?”

“Oh.” Cas nodded with understanding. “Not exactly. I channeled my grace into you. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you, so I made sure your body would be able to accept me and blocked most of the pain. The co-ed screamed a lot when the pizza man entered her. She said she enjoyed it, but it sounded painful to me. I didn't want you to experience pain because of me.”

Dean glanced back at Cas. “...huh.” So it was angel hocus pocus. A wave of exhaustion rippled through Dean's body. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 11:34pm. Where was Sammy? Dean released Cas’ hand and reached for his cell phone. He tapped the screen and dialed. No answer. Dean hung up. Sam would be back eventually. He shouldn't worry. His brother had left hours earlier to grab Charlie and bring her in on this hunt. Her hacking skills were amazing but she was two states away. So he'd sent Sam to bring her back while he hit the books. Not his first choice, but Sammy had whined about always being the one to stay behind. So Dean had taken one for the team and the two brothers had switched jobs. Apparently there were perks to staying behind. Perks that would be discovered if Castiel stuck around much longer.

Dean returned his cell to the nightstand and glanced around the room. Now that the blood was rushing to his brain again, something seemed off. He wasn't sure what, just had a feeling that something wasn't right. 

Castiel adjusted to lay beside Dean. He followed Dean's gaze, curious. The feelings had ducked back under the surface and it had become easier to focus on other things. Like the tingling sensation that someone was watching them. “Stay here,” Cas said before he vanished.

“Wha- Cas? Cas! At least put some clothes on! Freaking angels!” Dean swore as Castiel disappeared. A few seconds later, the angel appeared beside Dean on the bed.

“Don't worry. I scouted the room. No one is watching.” Cas replied. He settled onto the bed, placing an arm around Dean. “I put angel warding up outside so the angels won't be able to find me here.”

He needed to stop this now. If Cas settled back in, Dean would be exposed. He quirked his head toward Cas and flashed an awkward smile. He watched Cas cozy up to his side and closed his eyes. Castiel's hand ran across his chest and Dean exhaled. He stared directly at Cas with his meanest expression. “What are you doing?”

Castiel smiled, unfazed. “We’re cuddling until we fall asleep. Isn't that what humans do after intercourse?”

Dean shook his head. “Uh, no. Women cuddle after sex. Women and gay men. But you're not a woman and I'm not gay. Now I'm gonna get some sleep. Alone. You do whatever it is you do.” He looked over at Castiel and sighed. His lover was staring back with puppy dog eyes, but he was adamant about this. Dean turned away from Cas and focused on the door. Sammy would be back any minute. Any minute...

“Oh… well then, I guess I can go? I'll just… get my things. Call me if you need me, Dean. Anytime.” Castiel gave Dean a tight smile and leaned in for a kiss, but Dean leaned away. Castiel's lips caught the corner of Dean's mouth. His heart sunk. Cas sat up and retrieved his clothes. He dressed while Dean crawled under the blankets. Castiel watched as Dean closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Castiel looked away. What had happened? Had he done or said something wrong? Cas wasn't sure. All he knew was there was now an ache in his chest and a longing to be back in Dean's arms. 

When he was ready, Cas walked to the side of Dean's bed and placed a hand on Dean's cheek. He had watched Dean push away the myriad of random women in a similar fashion, he just never thought it would happen to him. Dean didn't move and his eyes remained shut. Castiel stroked Dean's face and vanished with a fluttering of wings. Perhaps Dean needed time to adjust. Castiel had time and he would wait for Dean forever. He was immortal, after all.

\--------------------

Dean glanced at the clock. 12:26 am. He grumbled and rolled over. Where was Sam? 

Dean opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Motels were never dark enough, even with the curtains drawn. What time was it? 1:14 am. Fuck, where was Sam? Why wasn't he sleeping? He pulled the blankets over his head.

Dean sighed and popped out from under the covers. Sleep wasn't happening tonight. Apparently Sam wasn't coming tonight either. He didn't want to look at the clock. 4:47 am. Fuck! He shouldn't have looked. He was so beat. He just needed rest. And Cas. No! He groaned. Why did his thoughts keep flipping back to Cas. He needed to get that angel out of his head! Maybe the bar? Not tonight, they'd already closed. Fuck! Dean glanced at his phone. He grabbed it and dialed Sam. Voicemail again. “Uh, Hey Sam. Just making sure you're alright. Thought you'd be back tonight. Give me a call when you get this.” Dean hung up. There was nothing to do now but wait. And apologize.

Dean closed his eyes. “Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here.”

“Hello Dean.” Cas appeared standing beside Dean's bed. He smiled gratefully and leaned down to greet his lover. “I missed you.”

“Woah! Cas!” Dean froze. His green eyes stared up into Castiel's deep blue eyes. If he moved, their lips would touch. He'd get the kiss he didn't know he wanted. If he didn't… Dean swallowed his emotions. “You wanna ease up there a bit, buddy?” His voice was shaky and he only had eyes for Cas, but his words weren't reflecting his feelings right now. 

Castiel’s smile faded. He sat on the bed beside Dean and pressed his lips together. His hands folded awkwardly in his lap, as if they weren't wanted anywhere else. “Sorry Dean, I thought-”

“Yea I know what you thought,” Dean interrupted. “That's why I called you here. Look, we have to talk about this.” Dean took a breath and touched his fingers to his face. His hand slid down to his chin in an effort to mask his feelings. “Listen, Cas,” Dean paused. This was harder than he'd expected. He cleared his throat and started again. “Cas, you uh, you can't just kiss me or hold my hand or whatever every time you show up. This… thing that we have… it needs to stay between us, and I mean only between us. No acting cute in public, and especially not in front of Sammy. In fact, no advances at all unless I initiate them. You understand?”

Cas listened to Dean carefully. The words didn't make much sense, though. Cas shook his head. “No Dean. I don't understand. What we have shared is special. There's no reason not to celebrate it when we have the opportunity. These quiet times with you are a rarity. What are you so afraid of?”

“Dammit Cas, don't you think I know that? I just keep telling myself it'll be ok, you know? That it'll turn out good. That I won't mess it up, like I've done with every other good thing in my life. But it's a lie. It's gonna end bad. Relationships with me always do. And I need you on my side, I need to know you're in my corner. If we're together, sooner or later im gonna hurt you and I might lose you. I can't risk that.” Dean reached for Castiel's hand and squeezed it. His eyes had moistened and tears were forming. “I don't deserve you, Cas. You're a freaking angel of the Lord, and the best damn person I know. And i'm… nobody. I'm a bloody, beat up, broken down, no good hunter with a penchant for coming back to life. You deserve so much more than I can give you. So please Cas, i'm begging you. I can't.” 

Cas watched in silence as Dean poured out his heart. His eyes watered as similar tears fell down Dean's cheeks. Humans were so fragile. If only Dean knew what great things were still in store for him. When Dean finished, Castiel reached up and wiped Dean's cheeks. He gave Dean's hand a squeeze and leaned his forehead against his lover's. “Dean, I'm not going anywhere. I've been with you for years, and I will stay with you forever. There is nothing you can do that will chase me away. I have been watching your kind since they were first created and you are the only one that I have ever wanted to have a relationship with. You're different, Dean. You're special. And if it takes me a lifetime, I will prove it to you.” 

Castiel raised Dean's chin and pressed his lips against his lover's. Relief flowed through every ounce of his being. He slid closer on the bed and wrapped Dean in his angelic embrace. What would it take for Dean to understand? 

Dean didn't push Cas away when their lips met, but he stiffened when Cas held him. If he let this wall down again, he wouldn't be able to rebuild it fast enough and people would get hurt. Cas would get hurt. His eyes closed. Slowly, his hands slid up to Castiel's waist. Any further was dangerous, so he kept them there until Cas let go. Castiel couldn't stay. Dean knew that. But he needed someone tonight. Someone close, someone safe. 

Cas pulled back just enough to lift Dean's head and gaze into his eyes. “Dean. I will stay with you tonight, if that is what you would like.”

Dean stared at Cas. Defeat and elation warred inside his body. He should say no. “...yea, ok.” Dean gave a tight smile and exhaled. His eyes fell to the mattress. Castiel's followed. They stared at one another in silence for a while.

“I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I can sit in a chair if you prefer and watch over you while you sleep.” Cas offered.

Dean quirked his head to the side. A bashful smile appeared on his face. “Uh, yea, sure, that's fine. If you want. Or you could…” Dean's eyes lingered on the unused pillow beside his on the mattress. He gulped. “I mean, I know angels don't sleep but, you could try right? And, uh, if something tried to gank me in my sleep, you'd be right there.”

Cas half smiled as he followed Dean's line of sight. “Are you suggesting I should lay with you? Because I would like that very much.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished angels understood subtlety better. He tossed back the covers on one end and motioned with his head. “Are you coming or what?” Castiel quickly moved to join Dean in bed, trenchcoat and all. Dean sighed. “Cas, you don't sleep in your clothes when you're in a bed.”

“So you wish for me to undress?” Cas asked.

“God, Cas, why do you make this so hard! Yes! Just… take your clothes off and lay down!” Dean sounded annoyed but his eyes were glued to Castiel's body. He shouted the words while blushing and now eagerly awaited the results.

“I don't make it hard on purpose,” Cas paused. That didn't sound right. He blushed a little and nodded. “Very well.” Castiel wasted no time disrobing until he was fully nude. He folded his clothing neatly and set it on the ground beside the bed, then climbed back under the blankets. He slid into the empty space beside Dean and rolled onto his side. His top arm tentatively reached out for Dean and landed carefully on Dean's chest. 

Dean watched Cas undress, still surprised that a man could have this kind of an effect on him. Not a man, an angel, he reminded himself. Didn't sound as bad when he thought about it like that. He settled into bed on his back as Cas crawled in next to him. His heartbeat sped up when Cas placed an arm around his chest, but he didn't push it away. Dean turned his head on the pillow to look at his angel. So beautiful. That feeling of peace started to wash over him again and Dean closed his eyes. “Night, Cas.”

Castiel smiled. He leaned down and kissed Dean's lips gently before spooning up beside his human. With one arm draped around Dean's chest and the other awkwardly sandwiched between their bodies, Castiel laid his head on the pillow. His lips touched Dean's shoulder and he kissed the skin. “Goodnight Dean.” 

Angels didn't sleep, but he would lay in bed next to Dean every night if that's what Dean wanted. He would protect this man even if it cost him his grace, and love this man until the end of time. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam turned the key to the motel room door. He'd sped back once they found the car, but he knew Dean would be waiting with an earful for him. It didn't help that his phone screen got smashed while he was passed out. Guess it was fortunate that they always picked up cheap disposable ones.

Charlie stood beside Sam, leaning against the door frame. She'd offered to fix Sam's phone, or at least transfer the content over to her laptop, but he declined. Whatever. As Sam fumbled with the key, she played on her phone. Spider Solitaire was a great time killer. When he finally got the door open, Charlie stepped inside. She could barely make out the outline of someone in the bed through the darkness. Her eyes narrowed as the outline moved. Huh. Dean must have gotten a date last night. Wait… 

The curtains were drawn shut and the room was dark. Sam squinted as he opened the door. Was Dean still asleep? He checked his watch. It was almost 11 am. The door creaked and someone grunted in the room. Dean. Then a second groan echoed in the darkness. Not Dean. Sam reached for the light switch with one hand, his pistol with the other. 

Before Sam could flick the switch, Charlie turned and shoved the moose back out the door. Once he was outside, she shut the door and put her hands up. “Don't shoot me! Your brother just looked a little… preoccupied.”

Sam blinked. What? “Charlie, there's someone in there with him. I heard them. He's my brother and It's my job to protect him. Now move.” Sam squared his jaw. Charlie was small enough that he could get past her if he had to. 

“Sam, stop! Of course he has company! He has a date! They were in bed together. You didn't notice?” Charlie scoffed. “Seriously, you guys are so dense sometimes. Come on, let's get something to eat. We can come back in a few hours and see if he's awake.” She gave Sam a gentle shove towards the car.

A date? While they were out cold in the woods, Dean had somehow gotten back to the motel 5 miles away without his car and hooked up with some bar chick? Great. Just great. Sam ground his teeth together. It didn't add up. Dean would never leave him like that. His brother had a lot of faults, but Dean always stuck with Sam. Hell, Dean would never walk 5 miles to town when he could just drive Baby. Even if Charlie was right, Dean at least had some explaining to do. No time like the present, right? 

“Sorry Charlie,” murmured Sam as he pushed her out of the way. He crossed the distance to the door in one stride and flung it open. He trained his pistol on the occupied bed and hit the lights. 

Dean jolted awake. The noise, the light, the sudden chill, everything hit his senses at once. He half sat up in bed but wasn't quite awake enough. In the doorway he could make out the outline of a person. A big person. “Do you mind? Im sleeping here!” His morning voice was gruff and unfriendly. 

Sam glanced over the room once. No one else seemed to be there. But he swore he heard someone. He looked around again, analyzing what he saw. Beer bottles on the table. Dean was drinking last night. Clothes on the floor in heaps, plus disheveled blankets and pillows. Dean got laid last night. Gun, knife and holster hanging on the chair. Dean felt safe enough or drunk enough not to have his weapons within reach. Sam lowered his gun. “What the hell Dean?”

“Sammy? Son of a bitch, is that you? I can't see a damn thing with that bright ass light in my face.” Dean covered his eyes with his arm. He glanced at the bed beside him, relieved and disappointed that Cas was gone. 

“Heh, it's called the sun Dean. It's almost noon. We looked for you all night. How did you get here?” Sam stepped into the room, followed by Charlie. He approached the second bed and sat on the side of the mattress. He wanted answers. 

Dean raised his eyebrows. “What are you talking about? You went to get Charlie. Hey Charlie.” Dean flashed the redhead his dashing smile, complete with eyebrow action. She grinned back and twinkled her fingers at him. Dean turned his attention back to Sam. “I was right here where you left me, Sam. It was your idea I stay behind for once. I had to sit here on my ass and watch you drive Baby into the sunset. That's not right, man. So where ya been?” Dean started to climb out off bed, but stopped. He was naked and his boxer briefs had been flung somewhere past the edge of his bed. He sat upright instead, leaning against the headboard and exposing his muscular upper body but pulling the covers over his lap. 

Charlie took a seat at the table. She noted the clothes all over the floor, but was more intrigued by the neatly folded stack on the opposite side of the bed. It appeared to be a tan coat, black pants and a white top. Beside the pile of clothes were a pair of black dress shoes with socks rolled into them. Men's dress shoes. The interesting bit was the blue tie crowning the pile. She looked up at Dean curiously. Was his date a man? A wide smile grew on her face. Oh my god, was Dean Winchester bi?

Dean felt like he was being watched. He glanced over to Charlie and found her staring at him with a questioning expression and a goofy smile. Why was Charlie looking at him like that? He furrowed his brow and glanced at Castiel's side of the bed. He didn't see anything unusual. Dean grinned back for a second. Maybe Charlie was just being, you know, weird Charlie?

“Dean, I left to get Charlie two days ago. Last night we went on a hunt. All three of us. You don't remember?” Sam interrupted Dean's train of thought. 

“What? No. That's not… so wait, you're telling me I've been out of it for two days?” Dean was focused on Sam now. 

Was his brother really missing two days of his memory? Now Sam was worried. “What's the last thing you remember?”

“I already told you. You left with Baby and I stayed here. I was trying to figure out how to stop this thing. But apparently that was 2 days ago, so what the hell have I been doing for 2 days?” Dean almost yelled his response.

Sam’s expression softened. He needed to calm his brother down. “Its alright Dean. We'll figure it out.” He stood and picked up Dean's pants, tossing them on the bed. He walked to Dean's shirt and threw that on the bed too. Only one garment left. Sam lifted Dean's boxer briefs from the middle of the room. He chucked them at Dean with a disapproving look. Dean grinned and shrugged. “Get dressed. I'm gonna hit the head.”

Dean and Sam both turned to Charlie. She sighed. “I get the picture. I'll wait outside.” Charlie ushered herself out of the room and shut the door behind her. 

Dean waited for Sam to close the bathroom door before tossing the covers off. He shook his clothes out and dressed quickly.

Sam unzipped his fly and stood in front of the toilet. They had a new mystery to untangle and they hadn't even figured out the old one yet. Sam sighed. Winchester luck sucked. Sam finished up and turned toward the door, but something caught his eye. Did the shower curtain just flutter? Sam inched closer to the bathtub. He reached out slowly towards the curtain. In one motion, Sam flung the curtain back and pulled his gun from his belt.

“Hello Sam.” Castiel stood naked in the shower, hands covering his manhood. He flashed a wary smile as Sam gawked, jaw hanging open and unable to respond. Castiel had no good explanation for his presence, so he shifted and reached for a towel. He remained quiet as he wrapped his lower half and stepped out of the shower.

The moment of shock passed and Sam regained enough composure to speak. “Uhh, what are you doing here?”

Cas shrugged his shoulders. “I'm standing in your bathtub.”

“Yea. Naked. Um, why?” Sam questioned.

“I, uh…” What could he say that wouldn't upset Dean, but also would not be a lie? Cas thought for a moment before answering. “I came for Dean.”

Sam considered the angel’s words. If Cas had zapped Dean back to the motel, that would explain how his brother got here. But Cas hadn't been with them last night. Unless the angel appeared sometime after they all separated. Cas had been known to show up and drag Dean away at the worst times. Sam nodded slowly, still not convinced. “Ok. So you came to help Dean?”

“...yes?” Cas emphasized the question mark.

“So you were there, in the woods with Dean? You brought him here? You've been with him this whole time?” asked Sam.

Castiel fidgeted with the towel. These questions were so direct. “Uhh, He… came… with me, if that's what you're asking. And yes, I've been with Dean all night.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes. That was a strange way of saying it. But having Cas in the picture actually explained a lot. There was still a nagging question on his mind. “So, why are you naked? I didn't think angels took showers.”

Cas furrowed his brow. His eyes cast about the small room looking for a good answer. “I… was dirty.” Judging from Sam's reaction, that was the wrong answer. 

“Dirty? Cas, you're an angel. You snap your fingers and you're fine.” Sam shook his head. Cas was acting weirder than normal. Then he noticed the dry hair. “You're not even wet.”

“Not anymore,” Cas replied without thinking. 

Sam blinked. “What?”

Castiel's face went deadpan. He gulped his secret down before it got blurted out. This was much harder than he had anticipated. Cas squared his jaw and shot a desperate glance at the door. His mind raced for a new answer while Sam gawked.

“You know what? Nevermind. I don't wanna know.” Sam raised his palms up and shook his head again. Cas was weird and he was gonna leave it at that. 

Sam stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow at his brother, now fully dressed. “So, Cas is here, huh?” Sam watched Dean straighten at the words. What was his problem? 

“...oh?” Dean feigned surprise. He'd be damned if that angel spilled their secret, but he was worried.

“Yea, why didn't you tell me he met you last night and brought you here? He said he'd been here all night.” Sam asked with a grin.

Dean choked on air. His mind raced for an answer. “It, uh, it was a long night?” He shrugged and flashed a nervous smile at Sam.

“Right,” Sam sighed. “Look, Dean, I know this is hard on you but we'll get through it. We'll figure it out.” Encouragement usually fell under the feelings category, and that was one of Dean's no-go areas, but Sam was only trying to help. 

“Oh, it's hard alright,” Dean smirked, “but I don’t need your help.” 

“Gross, and whatever you say,” Sam retorted with a shrug. He moved forward and kicked something. Glancing down, there was a pair of men's black dress shoes now half under the bed. They were right beside a very familiar looking pile of clothes. A blue tie, a white shirt, black pants and a tan coat. Sam's eyes grew wide and he stared at his brother. What the hell was going on? Did Dean…? He looked at his brother quizzically. 

“What?” Dean asked. He sounded annoyed. 

“Uhm,” Sam stalled, blushing. This was gonna so well… no, not really. He gave Dean a knowing glance. “Is there a reason Cas’ clothes are folded here next to your bed?”

The color drained from Dean's face. His jaw fell open. He rounded the corner of the bed as his brother lifted the stack, shoes and all, from the floor. Shit! What the hell, Cas?! He'd talk to that angel later. Right now, he needed to explain some things to Sam. “Uhh, well, haha, funny story. See, he uh… well that's not even… Its not what it looks like!” Dean stumbled on the words as his hands flailed about while he tried to explain. Shit!

“Oh, I think it's exactly what it looks like,” Sam teased. “And, I'm happy for you. Cas is a great guy. I mean, he's an angel. If anyone could understand this life, it would be him. Plus it never hurts to have an angel looking over your shoulder, especially with what we do. In his case though, I suppose he looks over more than just your shoulder.” Sam laughed.

Dean was bright red. His jaw was nearly on the floor. His fists were clenched. Family or not, Sammy was about to die. “Shut your fucking face!”

Sam doubled over with laughter. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. When he finally caught his breath, he righted himself and placed his hands on his hips. Oh man! Sam needed some air. He brushed past Dean, patting his brother's shoulder as he headed for the door. “You two lovebirds take your time. I'm gonna check on Charlie. She's got poison ivy so, yea. I'll be outside. “

Dean stood stock still. His brother had only been teasing but sooner or later, the cat would get out of the bag. That couldn't happen. Dean barged into the bathroom. “Cas!”

“Oh thank goodness. I was worried that someone else would come in and I would have to explain more things without lies. I am quite bad at that.” Castiel let the towel drop once Dean entered the room. He moved over to his human and placed his hands on Dean's waist, but didn't take the offered clothes. He kissed the hollow of Dean's neck, the same spot that had elicited a delightful response the night before.

“What did you tell him? And what are you doing naked in our bathroom? AND why would you leave your things right there? Right next to the bed for everyone to see?!” Dean was not pleased. He ignored Cas’ advances, choosing instead to focus on his anger. But Cas made that really difficult. His eyes closed when Cas kissed his neck but he suppressed the moan that should have gone with it. Dean swallowed, eyes closed. God this was hard! “Dammit Cas, not now!”

Castiel pulled back enough to see Dean's face. He kissed Dean's lips tenderly. Dean didn't stop him, but didn’t really kiss back either. Cas took a moment with his response. “I can see you're upset. I did not tell Sam about our evening activities. And I thought you would not want me in bed with you when your brother came in, so I came here instead. But I did not have time to grab my clothes, and after what we shared I did not want to leave you.”

Dean pushed Castiel's clothes into the angel’s chest. Cas would be the death of him. He was pissed, but Cas hadn't really done anything wrong. It was Dean who messed up by getting too close to his angel. It was a recurring problem with anyone he got too close to. Apparently he hadn’t learned his lesson yet. Well, he could fix that. Dean hardened his expression. “You know what, enough. I told you last night and I meant it. I can’t, Cas.” He was standing too close. He needed to take a step back. Instead, Dean let his eyes fall to Castiel’s lips. It was getting harder to breathe. Fuck! He could feel Cas’ fingers lightly stroking his sides, just above his jeans and under his shirt. He swallowed and tilted his head sideways. “...just get dressed. We're leaving.”

Cas reluctantly let go of Dean and took his items back. Had he done this wrong as well? He leaned to match Dean’s tilt, fear visible in his misty eyes. He just wanted to love Dean, to tell Dean how much he meant to him. He wanted a chance at something physical and fierce... and human. And for reasons that he couldn’t comprehend, he wanted all those things right now more than he’d ever wanted them before. Maybe he could still reach Dean? “It’s ok, Dean. I told you I would be here for you and I meant that as well. I will only keep as much distance as you want between us.” He tried to smile faintly, but Dean wouldn’t even look at him. Cas lowered his eyes. There was an ache within his chest as he spoke. “I suppose this means we won't be doing… that… again?” There was a hint of hopefulness in his voice, but Dean had closed his eyes. Dean’s lashes looked damp against his cheek. Castiel nodded solemnly, biting back his disappointment. “I see. That is unfortunate. I enjoyed myself immensely and I thought you had as well.”

Dean stiffened at Castiel's closeness. He kept his face turned away and his eyes downcast. He couldn’t look up because he was afraid of what might happen, what he might do. If he met Cas’ eyes he’d lose his nerve. It wasn’t fair to Cas, but it had to be done. What he wanted to say and what he should say were two totally different answers and he almost couldn’t get the words out. “Yeah, well... you thought wrong.” Dean looked up at the last second and caught the broken look in Cas’ eyes. It matched his own. His lip quivered and he looked away. Shit.

The words cut through Castiel, wounding him like he’d been stabbed by an angel blade. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded solemnly. “I'm sorry Dean. I know you value discretion. I'm afraid it is one of many human talents I'm not very good at.” Cas stared down at the garments in his hands. This would probably be the last time Dean saw him like this. He had wanted everything to be so special, but instead he'd ruined it. “I never wanted to hurt you.” Cas took his time moving past Dean. If Dean didn’t want him around, he would dress in the other room, away from Dean.

Dean sighed and clenched his fists. He couldn't do this to Cas! Despite his anger and frustration, he wanted Cas to stay with him. He didn’t understand why the need was so strong right now, but he knew he couldn't walk out that door with Cas like this. His angel looked like he was on the brink of tears. Cas’ eyes were wet, his expression was droopy and his voice broke a little as he spoke. Dean was the worst. His heart pounded in his chest. He should leave. He needed to stick to his nerve. But he’d already looked into Cas’ eyes and he knew the pain his angel was going through. 

Dean reached out against his better judgement and touched Castiel’s hand with his own. His heart skipped a beat as his pinky grazed Cas’ skin. He pivoted to face his angel. “...wait.” He was pathetic, giving in like this. If Castiel wanted to leave, that would be ok, but Dean would be damned if his angel left the room thinking Dean didn’t love him. Dean adjusted his grip to hold Cas’ hand properly. “Cas. I…” Dean bit his lip. He looked into his angel’s eyes. Could Cas see his desire? 

“Yes Dean?” There was a spark in Dean’s eyes that gave Castiel hope. He caressed Dean’s hand with his thumb.

Dean blushed. How was it possible for one man to ignite such a desperate flame within his soul? He almost felt compelled to kiss Castiel, but that would lead to things they didn’t have time for right now. Instead, Dean swallowed his stubborn pride and apologized. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel smiled softly. He blinked the tears out of his eyes. His cheeks felt wet as he let out a chuckle. “Oh, Dean.” Cas pulled his lover into a sudden hug. He held Dean tight against his body. His hands caressed Dean’s back and he closed his eyes. His lips found Dean’s neck and he kissed it. The gasp that escaped Dean’s throat warmed Castiel’s heart. When he pulled his lips away, Cas let his whispered words dance across Dean’s skin. “It’s alright.”

Dean jumped at the embrace. Cas had him wrapped up in arms and wanting more in just seconds. How did he do that? Dean’s eyes closed as Cas’ lips hit his neck. He shivered. God, Cas! His hands grasped at his lovers back as his head tipped back, giving Cas more access to his skin. Dean was nearly panting when Cas pulled away. Dean lowered his head and rested his forehead against Cas’ while he caught his breath. “I’m fine Cas, really... and I’ll be fine next time too.” He paused to let the words sink in. Dean loosened his grip on Cas. They really needed to get moving. He could only imagine what Sammy must be thinking. “Now, will you stop being such a baby and get dressed?” He should have kissed his angel, but that would be taking things further than he could go right now.

Cas grinned at Dean as he processed what Dean had said. “Next time? So, there will be a next time?” Castiel planted a peck on Dean’s cheek. “Thank you Dean. I will be better next time.”

“No Cas, don't change! You're perfect.” Dean returned the gesture by kissing Cas’ temple. Not the target he wanted, but it worked. They were both smiling when Dean let go. “Now get dressed! We got shit to do.”

A few minutes later, a fully dressed Castiel emerged from the bathroom. Dean checked him out with a grin. That was his angel, alright. His eyes met Cas’ and he just stood there, staring. Dean’s eyes traveled down his angel’s body and back up again. He bit his lip and Cas blushed. The car horn honked outside and Dean straightened. He’d been staring a little too long, apparently. Dean shifted his pants and cleared his throat. He gave Cas a wink as he about-faced and headed for the door. “Ahem, you coming or what?” 

\--------------------  
Crowley watched the recording as he chanted his spell. It was amazing how quickly magic worked once you got everything right. With any luck, the Winchesters would be so caught up in their work that they wouldn’t notice his tricks for weeks. Maybe even months! By then, that damned angel would be ready to strip his wings off for Dean, and he guessed that Dean would gladly go to hell again to save Castiel. All he really needed were a few more days of ‘magic moments’ to seal the deal. Maybe next time he’d get them started right before the moose got home. That would be a good time.

It was lucky of him to have found the Angel tablet, or none of this would have worked. Humans were always falling for witchcraft but angels were tricky. Most human tricks didn’t work on them. That’s where the Angel tablet came into play. There were certain spells and ingredients that angels were weak to, and the right combination of those items plus the right words in a spell meant that Crowley could basically now control when and where Castiel got a woody. And with the hex bag carefully hidden in it’s spot, he could control Dean all day.

Crowley’s let out an evil giggle as he watched the two lovers handle their feelings for each other. “Never enough time, is there Dean? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re well snogged tonight. And you too, Cas old friend. You’re going to know what it feels like to have Dean up your arse for once.” The King of Hell watched the camera feed as the hunters and their friends climbed into the Impala and drove away. Unfortunately, he’d only managed to rig the motel with cameras and hex bags. It meant he wouldn’t be able to influence anything Dean and Castiel did while away from the motel, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t need to. If he played his cards right, the daft lovers would keep up the romance even without his desire-boosting spells.

“Alright who’s next? Ah, Liza, you’re up. You know what to do. Make me proud,” Crowley ordered.

A twenty-something redhead stepped forward and blinked her eyes, showing her demonic nature. “It will be done,” she replied. She gave a slight bow as she left the room and headed for the parking lot of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean, Sam, Cas and Charlie drove to the nearby diner for some grub. Dean dug into his breakfast platter as Charlie and Sam filled him in on what he had forgotten from the last two days. 

About a week ago, Garth had called with some intel. Something weird was killing folks in Marysville, Pennsylvania. The kind of weird that the Winchesters handled. In the last 2 weeks, four people had disappeared. Two of the bodies were found by hunters in the Pennsylvania State Game Lands just outside Marysville. The victims, both female, were dressed nicely, like they were going on a date, but they both had deep bite marks. Their bodies were more or less intact and hadn’t been drained of blood, and the bites were determined not to be fatal. The local police had no luck determining cause of death and the newspaper ran the story, headlining it as a mystery.

Dean and Sam arrived in town a day after the story hit the newspapers and asked around. The local PD was surprised that the FBI would be called in on such a weak case, but Sam and Dean reassured them that no case was too small for the federal government. The two women who turned up dead were described by friends and family as quiet, kind and single.

The first girl, Emily Buck, had been in her senior year at the Messiah College Campus in Harrisburg, PA. She was a psychology major who wanted to be a school counselor when she graduated. Her roommate said she was soft spoken and sweet. Everybody liked her. She had recently been visiting a dating site for locals, but her roommate didn't think she'd had any luck with it.

The second girl, Sarah Kauffman, was a nurse at a local retirement home. She was in her late twenties and by all accounts, she was a polite and reserved girl. Her coworkers were unaware if she was dating anyone, but they knew she had been alone since her husband died in a tragic farming accident five years ago.

Other than being both found in the same small patch of State Game Lands outside Marysville and some general personality traits, Dean and Sam hadn't been able to find anything linking the women. That is, until the last two girls were found. Katie Martin and Jenna Collins were roommates living in Marysville. Jenna worked at the local diner as a waitress and Katie was a cashier at the Family Dollar. According to coworkers, Katie picked up Jenna early from work because both girls had online dates planned for the evening. 

The website had to be the connection. But which one? There were hundreds of dating sites and from what Sam could tell, three of the four ladies had multiple profiles out there. So they called in Charlie while Dean did some digging on what they might be hunting. That was far as Dean remembered. 

A few hours after Sam left to pick up their tech girl extraordinaire, Dean had called. It turned out that nearly 20 years ago, there had been a similar string of mysterious deaths, all women and all unsolved. Sam gave Dean some search pointers and Dean uncovered a disturbing pattern. Every 15-20 years 6 women would go missing under mysterious circumstances and later turn up dead. No cause of death had been determined, though several of the deaths from the early 1900s had been in a church that was still around. 

It was at this point that Castiel added to the conversation. Dean had his suspicions and had called on the angel for help while Sam was away. Unfortunately, Castiel was unaware of any spell or effect that could kill a person while leaving bite marks, but keeping their body intact and their blood inside. Without access to the bodies, Cas had little other insight to give. But he had offered to ask around while Dean continued researching. 

Sam returned with Charlie a day and a half after he left and she got to work locating the women online through their dating profiles. All four women got dozens of hits on their pages, but only one username contacted each of them. Someone called BeautifulSoul81. Charlie had linked the IP address to someone named Antonio who worked as a car salesman. Judging by the photos Charlie nabbed from the sites, the guy was a looker. Dean did a double-take when the picture hit the diner table. Dark hair, dark eyes, perfectly thick brows, strong jaw with a hint of stubble… yea, definitely a looker.

Cas watched Dean stare at the photo. Twice. He tilted his head, confused. He felt uneasy suddenly. Cas cleared his throat. “Dean?” After several quiet seconds, Cas reached for Dean's hand across the table top. Dean looked up wide-eyed at Cas as their skin touched. Cas let his gaze fall to the picture and back to Dean's face. Dean's eyes followed. 

Suddenly, Dean pushed the picture back towards Charlie. He pulled his hand away from Cas’ grasp and shoved it under the table. Not here! Not now! He flashed a goofy grin at his friends and cleared his throat. “I mean, I see why he gets the ladies. Ahem.” Dean's eyebrows raised as he commented. The table remained silent. “Come on people, it's a joke!”

Charlie broke into a smile as Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. Castiel had an unreadable, blank expression like always. Dean scoffed and called the waitress over. “Excuse me, uh… Diane,” he paused as he glanced at her name tag. “Do you have any pie?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. We have homemade apple and french silk,” the matronly woman replied.

Dean nodded in approval. “I'll take a slice of apple. Thanks.” He flashed her a charming grin as she left. “So. What, we found the guy and stopped him?” Dean jumped right back into the conversation like nothing had happened.

Sam glanced at Charlie. “Uh, well no. Not exactly. While you and Charlie visited the car dealerships in the area, I went to the church. The pastor there didn't know much about the deaths, but he did say something about the State Game Lands. Apparently there's a spot that couples frequent just inside one of the less busy entrances. He also had pictures of all the old priests. Take a look.” Sam motioned to Charlie as she pulled out a very old photo of the church. Standing in priest's robes in the back, looking away from the camera was a man who looked eerily similar to screen name BeautifulSoul81. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed.

“Yea. I guess after the scandal at the church, he must have gone into hiding to let it blow over and reemerged as someone new. He's probably been reinventing himself every couple decades just to keep surviving,” replied Sam.

Diane arrived with a small plate and set the pie in front of Dean. “There you go. Need anything else?”

“Diane, you are an angel! I think we're good now.” Dean beamed up at his waitress. Castiel opened his mouth to speak but Dean raised a finger and shot him a shut-up look.

“Aren't you sweet. Well, I'll leave this here then. You folks have a good one.” She set the check on the table and tilted her head. She was staring at the pictures of their mystery man. “Why do you folks have a picture of Daniel?”

“Daniel?” asked Sam.

“Yea, he works just down the street.” She pointed out the window to a barber shop on the other side of the road. “Who are you people?”

Dean and Sam glanced at one another and pulled out their FBI badges almost in sync. “Agents Murdock and Rand, ma'am. FBI. And these are our agents in training, Jones and Nelson.” Dean gave the waitress another charming smile as Sam introduced them. Charlie suppressed a giggle at their comic book aliases. 

“FBI?” The waitress thought for a moment. “Oh, you're here about those deaths? Terrible thing. I really feel for those girl's families. Jenna was such a sweet girl. Let me know if there's anything I can do.”

“Well, uh, actually Diane, there is.” Dean looked up at the waitress with sincerity. “What can you tell us about Daniel?”

The waitress thought for a few moments before speaking. “Danny is a nice man. He comes by a couple times a week. Must have moved here about, oh, ten years ago? He's real popular with the ladies.”

Dean pulled out a notepad and pen, taking notes as she spoke and nodding to encourage her to continue. “Anything else?”

“No. Just that he's a nice man. I can't imagine he'd ever hurt anyone.” Diane gave a hopeful smile and stepped away from the table.

“Alright. Well thank you, ma'am.” Dean put his notebook away and pulled out a business card. “If you think of anything else, just give us a call.”

Diane took the card and left. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, then to Charlie and Cas. Charlie broke the silence first. “That makes sense. Yesterday Dean and I found Antonio, but he doesn't look anything like this guy. Daniel is probably stealing his internet, or cloning his IP address so he won't get caught. It's not that hard to do, especially if they live next to each other. We should find out where Antonio lives.”

Dean shrugged. It wasn't a bad idea. But he was still unclear on the events of the previous night. He pulled out a $20 bill and placed it over the check. As they all shuffled out of the Marysville All-American Diner and into the Impala, Dean asked another question. “So, we found this Antonio guy yesterday, right? But he wasn’t our guy, and I’m guessing we figured that out. So why were we in the woods last night?”

Sam glanced over at his brother in the driver's seat. “Well, we got a call from the sheriff. Another woman went missing, Cheryl Snyder. There was no sign of her at her residence and Charlie found our guy sending her messages on a dating site, so we went looking for that couples spot we heard about. We found her car there, empty and heard screaming coming from the woods so we split up to find her.”

“Yea, I went with you. Sam went by himself,” Charlie chimed in. “It was fine until we heard a gunshot. You started calling Sam's name and ran off. I tried to follow but it was dark and I don't do well in the woods. I’m more of a cyber hunter than an actual hunter. It’s way easier to fight things from the comfort of my couch.” She smiled.

Dean glanced at Charlie in his rearview mirror. “OK first, you hunting is a terrible idea. You’re only here to help us find this son of a bitch online. You shouldn’t of even been out there last night. And you, Sam, a gunshot?” Dean he turned his attention to his brother and raised an eyebrow. “You alright?” Sam didn’t look wounded or bloodied, but Sam had been known to fake his well-being in the past.

“I'm fine Dean. I thought I saw the guy. I fired. By the time I got there,he was gone so either I missed or he wasn’t there. But Cas must have found you before you got to me. I’m guessing he brought you back to the motel. I still don't know why.” Sam finished what he knew of the story and turned to look at Castiel in the backseat. 

“Cas?” Dean glared at his angel in the rearview mirror. One eyebrow arched up as a warning. This was bad. There was no way Cas had a lie ready to go. The guy didn't lie ever. Shit. Dean clenched his jaw.

Castiel stiffened as he realized the others in the car were waiting on his addition to the story. “Uhh…” He licked his lips, stalling. Better to say just a little truth than to lie outright. “Yes. I came when Dean called. And Dean and I were together at the motel all night. I placed angel warding around the room so we would be safe from the other angels.” Castiel paused, knowing he should include the last bit of information. “But Dean was already in the motel when I arrived.”

Dean was bright red. That was just great! Now everyone knew. He could see the smug looks on their faces already. “Thanks a lot, Cas,” he whispered under his breath. 

“You're welcome,” Castiel replied, grateful to no longer be the center of attention.

“Wait, so you didn’t bring him to the motel? Just a couple hours ago you said he came with you-” Sam paused as he processed the exact words that Castiel had used during their bathroom conversation.

“It was more than a couple hours ago,” Castiel stated. He hadn’t meant to interrupt, but Sam’s voice had trailed off and he felt the time correction to be important. 

Sam snorted, a big goofy grin appearing on his face. He held his hands up as he sorted out the innuendo. “Wait. So you’re saying that Dean called you from the motel, and you spent the whole night together.” Sam noted Dean’s death glare, but continued on. “Which is of course why Cas’ clothes were on the floor and he was naked in our bathroom claiming to be dirty. Because you-”

“Shut your mouth!” Dean interrupted. Thank god they’d reached the motel! He’d had about enough of Sam’s teasing and Cas’ adoring looks and gestures. Fuck ‘em all! Dean pulled into an empty spot in the motel parking lot and nearly ripped the keys from the ignition. “Don't talk to me!” Dean’s anger only made Sam laugh more. He almost kicked the driver door open. “You know what, fuck you Sam! You too, Cas!” Dean slammed the door shut and stormed inside.

“...I think he already has,” Sam murmured as another giggle fit overtook him. 

Charlie wanted to sink into the Impala’s leather seats. While it was fun to tease Dean about his sexuality, the subject obviously upset him. She’d laughed along at first, but only because she didn’t realize how serious he was taking it. Now she felt like a bad friend. She glanced at Castiel and found him staring at her. “What?” she asked.

Cas was confused more than anything. “...I'm afraid I don't understand. Dean is upset. Why is that funny?”

Charlie patted Cas’ hand. “Oh sweet summer child. It’s complicated.” There was still work to do and questions to answer before nightfall. Dean was sulking, Sam was too distracted to be helpful and Cas… honestly, Charlie had no idea what Castiel could or couldn’t do to help. She guessed by his semi-permanent blank expression that he wasn’t the best at information or research. Which meant it was up to her to keep the job on track.

Charlie opened her door and grabbed her backpack from the floorboard. She swung the pack over her shoulder and headed for the room, though it didn’t seem like Sam or Castiel were in a hurry to follow her. Especially since Sam was still laughing and holding his sides in the passenger seat. Oh well. Charlie turned the door knob and pushed, but the door didn’t budge. She stared, perplexed for a minute. Did Dean lock them out? She tried the handle again. Nope, it wasn’t turning. She sighed. How was she supposed to help if she couldn’t come inside?

Charlie knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked louder. Still no answer. She pounded on the door and shouted. “Come on, Dean! Open the door!” It was quiet in there. “Please?” She tried one last time but Dean had shut everyone out. Charlie threw her hands in the air. “This is so stupid.” She spun around looking for the office. Her eyes caught Sam’s and she pointed at him accusingly as she walked. “This is your fault. Go fix it. I’m gonna get my own room so I have a place to sleep tonight.” 

Teasing Dean was one of Sam’s favorite pastimes, right up there with pranks and down time. It was all in good fun, even if his brother didn’t feel that way. If Dean hadn’t reacted so poorly, Sam would not have continued. But Dean did, and Sam couldn't help himself. By the time Sam calmed down enough to wipe the tears from his eyes, Charlie had already returned with a key for her own room. He waved at her as she casually popped inside her room, two doors down from theirs. “Well, I guess we should make sure he’s ok.” Sam spoke as if Castiel was still behind him. When the angel didn’t answer, he turned and found himself alone in the Impala. Sam rolled his eyes. When had Cas vanished? Annoyed, he climbed out of the Impala and knocked on Dean’s door. “Dean? Open up Dean. It’s harmless, just joking around for a laugh. Don’t take it personal. Come on, Dean! Dean!!” Sam pounded on the door with his fist and called out, but Dean didn’t answer. Ok, time for a new tactic. “Cas? I know you’re here somewhere. Just pop me in there, would ya? I need to talk to Dean. Cas? Is this even happening right now? I can’t believe you guys!”

Dean wasn’t answering. Cas wasn’t answering. Charlie had shut herself in a separate room. Sam shook his head as he turned around. His hands rested on his hips. This was turning out to be one hell of a day. Sam wandered to Charlie’s door and knocked. “Charlie? Can I come in?” She didn’t answer but when he tested the handle, he found the door unlocked. Sam let himself in and walked to the table where Charlie sat, bopping to whatever was playing in her cat-ear headphones. He gave her a tight-lipped grin as he tapped her arm. Once he had her attention, he sat down on the chair across from her. “Hey Charlie? Do you mind if I hang out here for a while? Just until Dean cools down.”

Charlie made a noncommittal motion with her shoulders. “He was pretty mad. You’re lucky to have an awesome brother, Sam. You should be nicer to him. But yeah, we can kick it until you’re out of the doghouse.” She smiled. She’d already been Sam’s sidekick for two days, so what difference would another few days make? Dean would come around eventually and then the three of them could kick some monster butt. Well, four if you counted the angel.

“Yea, that might take a while.” Sam replied. It seemed like he was never out of the doghouse for long when it came to his brother. “I just want him to let me in the room. I don’t want to sleep in the Impala tonight.”

Charlie agreed. She pulled some notes from a folder in her bag and passed them to Sam. “Here. Might as well work, right?” While Charlie researched the two suspects on her laptop, Sam went over the notes and case files, looking for any clues as to what they might be hunting.

\--------------------

Castiel was grateful that the sigils he’d chosen were merely to hide their location from other angels, and not to prevent angelic entry. He vanished from the car and appeared inside the motel room. Dean sat on the edge of their bed, beer already in hand. Cas walked to the adjacent bed and sat facing Dean. He leaned his elbows onto his knees and began to apologize. “It seems I have let the feline wander away from it’s box.”

Dean glanced up at Cas, eyes red around the rim, and shook his head. “Not now.”

Castiel looked down. This was partly his fault as well. “I know I share some of the blame. For that, I apologize. It was not my intention to-”

“To hurt me, yeah I know. Blow me, Cas,” Dean interrupted.

Castiel hesitated. “If it will help, and you’re certain it is what you want, I would be happy to.”

“What? No! Do I look like I want a blowjob right now? Jesus, Cas!” Dean tightened his grip on the bottle for a moment as the anger passed. He took another long swig. Castiel was at least being silent for now, but Dean didn’t want that either. He finished the bottle and rolled it between his hands for a few minutes. The silence between him and Cas was deafening, despite the shouting and banging coming from Charlie and Sam outside. He needed to be left alone from everyone, even Cas. Especially Cas. Dean looked up at his concerned angel with rage in his eyes. “Just go. You can’t help me. Said so yourself. So why are you still here?” He stared Castiel down until the angel looked away.

Cas opened his mouth to speak but he didn’t know what to say to fix things. He knew Dean needed him around but was too stubborn to admit it, so he squared his jaw and prepared to tell Dean the words that man needed to hear.. He would always be there for Dean, even when Dean was being an ass-butt. Castiel stared at Dean for almost two minutes before he found the words he was looking for. “Don’t take this out on me. I’ll wait in the car. If you need me-”

“I won’t.” Dean ground his teeth as he spoke and his jaw flared. He shot Castiel a hard, mean stare before turning back to his bottle. 

Cas held the stare as long as he could, but it was obvious that he was in pain. When Dean looked down, Cas did as well. Dean wasn’t in a talking mood and there was nothing to do but wait for it all to blow over. When he finally broke the silence between them, his tone was even but the hurt was audible. “I’ll just… be outside then.” And just like that, Castiel disappeared.

“Good riddance,” Dean mumbled. He needed time and space and another beer. Time to think, space to move, beer to drown in. He had some tough questions to answer about who he was at his core and what he valued. He had to determine what he wanted. And then he had to admit that he deserved those things, that it was ok for him to be happy. Sammy didn’t understand. His brother never wanted to be a hunter in the first place, so how could he know what Dean was going through? He should have left Sam at Stanford. Dean closed his eyes. He hated feelings. They made him feel weak and small, like all he had done and everything he tried to be had amounted to nothing. It was a big reason why he drank so much and was so careless with his life. If he didn’t even love himself, how could he possibly think about loving someone else? Especially someone like Cas.

Cas. The name echoed through Dean’s head. That damned angel was all he could think about half the time. He prayed to Castiel almost every night, and he always felt safe when Cas was nearby. So why couldn’t he just admit that he liked being around Cas? Why was this so hard for him? He loved Castiel, yes. He had already opened that door, and then slammed it shut. Cas was supposed to be his best friend, but how could they go back to being friends now? Dean poisoned everything he touched. He made relationships toxic to the people he loved. No matter who they were, they always ended up dead. Hell, even Cas had died for him. More than once. 

If Dean ignored everything he wanted for himself it was easier to shut Castiel out. He was never really happy before, so why start now? He’d had a rough and shitty upbringing that taught him the skills he needed to survive on a daily basis. He was grateful for that, but people like him didn’t get to live out their happy endings. People like Dean Winchester burned for their sins, sooner or later. There was no heaven waiting for him when he finished. He knew that much at least.

The thoughts swam in Dean’s head as he sat on the edge of his bed stroking his fourth empty bottle. Beer wasn’t working. It was probably some weak ass 5% shit anyway, considering the bargain price he paid for it. He knew there was whiskey in the room, the question was where. Dean began searching the dressers and tables until he found the bottle. It was also bottom shelf, but it was ¾ full. Dean didn’t need a glass either, he was drinking alone tonight. Sam could crash anywhere else for all he cared, and Castiel was gone so there was no need to try and stay sober. Dean took a swig from the bottle and grimaced as he sat at the table. Sam’s laptop was there, closed. If he was taking a night in, might as well be useful. Dean opened the top and started typing in keywords. He fully intended to drink until all the alcohol in the room was gone or until he passed out, and if he happened to catch a break in the case he hoped he’d be lucky enough to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean lifted his head from the table and rubbed his eyes. It was dark in the motel room and he felt like shit. He pushed himself upright in his chair, popping his back as his spine straightened. What time was it? His hand bumped the laptop’s touchpad and the screen hummed to life. Dean winced and covered his eyes with his arm. “Goddammit that’s bright!” It took a few seconds for his eyes to attempt to focus on the small clock in the lower right hand corner. 10:06 pm. Dean leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. He’d wasted an entire day. That was just great. 

The alcohol had begun wearing off while he napped, and now he had a sudden urge to pee like a racehorse. Dean pushed his chair away from the table and slumped into the bathroom. He kept the lights off and did his business, then stumbled to his bed. Now that his eyes were adjusting and he was like 10 feet away from the laptop screen, he could kind of make out the objects in the room. His whiskey was on the table, not quite empty yet but close. Sam’s bed was empty. Castiel wasn’t in the room. Dean closed his eyes. Why did he ALWAYS have to think about Cas? It was like the angel lived in his brain. It was maddening. 

Dean needed more alcohol. He wandered across the room and snatched the whiskey from the table. He took a swig and almost missed the chair as he sat down. He wasn’t drunk. And even if he was, it wasn’t enough because he still wanted to bone that damn angel. A few fast swigs later, the whiskey was gone. Dean let the empty bottle hit the floor. He knew alcohol wouldn’t solve the problem, but he had hoped it would at least mask it. Unfortunately, nothing was working and Dean was out of beer. Maybe he could just sleep the gay away? Not likely, but the thought of sleeping made him yawn. Dean crawled to his bed and climbed on top. He didn’t bother undressing or getting under the blankets. That was for chumps and people who weren’t 4 beers and ¾ of a bottle of whiskey in. His head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes.

\--------------------

Castiel lay in Dean’s arms on the ground, coughing and covered in blood. His beautiful blue eyes stared up at Dean. Dean choked back a sob. No! Not Cas! Not his Cas! The angel reached up with one hand and stroked his face. “Have I ever told you how be- beautiful your eyes are? I have been around for for thousands of years and I’ve never never seen any anything as mar- as marvelously green as your eyes.” Castiel strained to get the words out. His chest struggled to rise properly. Dean squeezed his angel’s hand and heard himself telling Cas to just be quiet, that Cas would be ok. Blood began to trickled from the side of Cas’ mouth and his eyes rolled into his head. Dean saw the tears falling from his eyes and heard himself calling Cas’ name over and over again. He heard the words coming from his mouth. “Cas, I need you. I lo-” But it was too late. Castiel’s body went limp in his hands.

\--------------------

Dean jolted awake, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He was breathing hard and his face felt wet. What the hell? It took him a minute to process his surroundings. Dark room, cold bed, curtained windows, open laptop displaying some ridiculously small logo as a screensaver. No one else in the room. He wiped his face with his hands and sat up. Why did he feel as though he’d been crying in his sleep? Cas. The name flooded his brain with emotions. Suddenly he remembered the nightmare that woke him and the reason his heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. Cas. Dean spun the bedside alarm clock so he could see the time. 3:51 am. He suddenly needed his angel. 

It took Dean a minute to get to his feet, but he’d mostly slept off his drunkenness. Now he just felt shitty, like he had the hangover from hell. With the incredible amounts of alcohol he consumed on a weekly basis, he was surprised he could even be hungover. As he got to his feet, a wobbly Dean Winchester made for the door. He unlocked and unbolted it and pulled it open. The car was parked in the same spot, right outside the room. Dean stumbled out the door, mumbling Cas’ name. 

\-------------------

Castiel wanted to help the Winchesters, but it was so difficult now. He had almost no angel allies left and he knew that Naomi was actively searching for him. He had nowhere else to go and he didn’t want to be far from Dean, so he’d chosen instead to just wait in the backseat of the Impala. It had seemed like a wise choice at first, but as the hours went on and no one emerged from their rooms, Castiel began to question his decision to stay. Perhaps they didn’t need him after all? Dean had certainly been direct in telling him to leave, so was that the path he should have taken? Maybe he told Dean about his feelings too soon? No, his feelings had only grown stronger since he raised Dean from hell. It was time the hunter knew. But caring for the heart of a multi-dimensional, near eternal energy being was not easy. He had hoped that Dean would be up for the challenge, but it seemed that his faith had been misplaced. 

For hours, Cas brooded over his perceived shortcomings and supposed flaws, until Dean came stumbling out of the room. The movement caught his attention, as did the desperate sound in Dean’s voice as he called out Cas’ name. Castiel opened the car door and stood. Dean was in a bad way. Cas looked on with compassion and worry as he answered Dean. “I’m here, Dean.”

“Cas!” Dean stared at Castiel. The nightmare had seemed so real, it was hard to accept that Cas was actually standing in front of him. Dean felt a lump building in his throat. Castiel was alive. Cas was alive!! He locked eyes with his angel and walked clumsily forward. He used Baby to steady himself as he went to Castiel. Dean stared into Cas’ eyes until he felt the tears coming back. His arms wrapped around his angel and he buried his against Cas’ neck. “It’s you. It’s really you.”

Castiel could smell the alcohol on Dean the moment the hunter stepped into the night air. It was practically seeping from all of Dean’s pores. That explained part of this unexpected embrace, but not all of it. Not that they needed a reason to hug. This was different though. Dean was holding on as though his soul depended on it. Cas kissed his forehead and hugged him back. No matter the reason, it was still pleasant to be in his lover’s arms again. “You’re drunk. Let’s get you inside. I will help you sober up and sleep.”

“No.” Dean held Cas tighter. He’d be damned if he was letting this angel go yet. 

“Dean,” Cas began to protest but stopped as Dean’s grip tightened. He sighed. The insistence to stay together was a kind gesture but Dean really did look like hell. Castiel let his hands lightly rub Dean's back. “At least sit down,” Cas insisted. He released Dean and slipped back into the Impala’s backseat.

Dean slid in beside Castiel and shut the door. He turned toward his angel. “Cas… we need to talk.” 

The look on Dean’s face was unbearable and Cas lowered his eyes. He knew what Dean was going to say. He’d been ruminating on it for the last fifteen hours. Castiel steeled himself for the hurtful words he knew were coming his way.

Dean looked down and gathered his thoughts. He didn’t want to cheapen this moment with single lines and worthless words. When he was ready, he kept his eyes focused on the back of the passenger seat. “Listen, Cas, I know I haven’t always been there for you. You’ve had some rough times because of me. I’ve pushed you away and shut you down I don’t know how many times. I just want you to know... “ Dean paused. He should be looking at Castiel when he said this next bit. He closed his eyes and turned his head towards Cas. When his eyes opened, he saw Cas handsome face stricken with grief. Castiel’s eyes were watery and the tears had already fallen on one side. Dean needed to say this quickly. “I want you to know that no matter what happens, I need you. I need you Cas, now and probably forever.” He raised his eyebrows, hoping that Castiel understood what he was really saying.

Cas listened, ready for the rebuke but it never came. Instead, Dean’s speech took an unexpected turn. Castiel sat in shock for a moment, staring at Dean. Had his hunter just said the Winchester ‘I Love You’? Cas shook his head. “Dean, I don’t understand. I thought you wanted me to leave you alone.”

“What? No!” Dean exclaimed. Yes, that was what he had said, but definitely not what he meant. “Yes, I said some hurtful things earlier. I’m sorry. I was… confused, you know? This is all new territory for me.” Was he getting the words out right? Dean wasn’t so sure. He sighed. “Look man, I just, I needed you to know… that... I love you.” He could have said more, added on to it and altered the meaning, but he didn’t need to. He stared into Castiel’s eyes as he said it, hoping he hadn’t missed his chance. One corner of his mouth tried to smile, but he was too nervous. 

Castiel tilted his head a little as Dean spoke. The pain written on his face slowly vanished as comprehension dawned on him. Dean loved him. Dean loved him and just said it out loud. Castiel smiled wide with relief. He gazed into Dean's eyes trying to find the right words to respond. Only one phrase seemed fitting. “I love you too, Dean.”

There was a certain surprised grin that Dean wore when he was content and happy at the same time. Sammy had seen it maybe twice. Castiel saw glimpses of it every time he returned to Dean. Now it was the only thing Cas could see and it was beautiful. Dean deserved to be happy and loved. Cas deserved a place where he could belong. They needed each other. Castiel needed Dean. He stared at his lover's stunning face. Dean's eyes were watery and the tears made his cheeks glisten. Cas wanted to taste them. Dean's lips quivered, partially open and so inviting. Cas stared at them too intensely. Dean's gaze was hot with desire. It made Cas’ pants fit uncomfortably tight. He swallowed. Perhaps the motel room would be a better option. Castiel opened his mouth to suggest a change of scenery, but no words made it out.

There were more things Dean had wanted to say, more confessions for Cas, but all of it seemed moot compared to actually showing Castiel what he meant. His fears held him back for far too long, but even now after all this, Dean still couldn't bring himself to make the first move. He wanted this. He wanted Cas. What was he still afraid of? Dean watched Castiel's eyes take in the features of his face. He saw the fire in those brilliant baby blue’s. He watched Cas linger while staring at his lips. His heart beat fast when Cas’ mouth opened to speak. Dean's breath hitched. This was his moment. 

Dean learned in and drew Castiel's lips into a hungry kiss. He was desperate to touch Castiel, to taste him, to love him. Dean pushed Cas back against the other door, kissing his lover with a passion he didn't know he had. His hands sought out Castiel's. Fingers entwined on one side and grabbed at hair on the other. Dean used his leverage to pull Cas’ hair and tilt his lover's head for a better kiss. He shimmied his legs across the leather seat and pushed his hips against Cas. Castiel groaned into his mouth and Dean pressed on.

The need was different this time. Before, Dean had been selfish, lustful and horny. This time it carried an undertone of patience. Castiel’s moans were addicting and his touch could drive Dean wild, but Dean wanted this to be a slow burn. They had a few more hours before the sun came up and he planned on using every bit of that time. He parted his lips just enough to taste Cas. Dean slid his tongue over his lover’s lower lip and flicked up. He sucked on Cas’ lip as his fingers gripped Cas’ hair. Castiel moaned again and Dean shut him up with another full-on kiss. His angel tasted like every good thing he could remember.

Cas could barely breathe. Dean’s presence had been surprising enough without the declaration of love. Now Dean was in his arms, pinning his body between the aged leather seats of the Impala and Dean’s own spectacular form. It was all a bit overwhelming, but Castiel liked that about Dean. His hunter often surprised him in ways he would have never imagined. Still, Cas suspected that Dean would feel better were he not inebriated. It was an easy fix, and something that Castiel had done countless times before. The healing was so fast that he doubted Dean even noticed anymore.

“Dean, you’re drunk. We should not do this while your judgement is impaired.” The words were spoken more as a warning to the healing grace that Cas was about to provide, but they were still true. It was possible that Dean would come to regret this in the morning, like before. Cas wanted to heal Dean, but he also didn’t want to take advantage of drunk Dean. Cas slid his free hand down Dean’s side and up under Dean’s shirt. He pressed two fingers against Dean’s back and allowed his grace to heal Dean. Within seconds, Dean’s liver and internal organs were once again healthy and restored. The alcohol remaining in Dean’s system vanished, as did the symptoms of the hangover. It was the least Cas could do for his lover, and he did it every time he healed Dean. 

“Am not. I feel fine. Better than fine.” Dean argued. His lips kissed their way to the corner of Castiel’s mouth and across that scruffy jawline. Cas had a perpetual 5 o’clock shadow it seemed. Dean loved the way the short, rough hairs scratched his lips as he kissed Cas’ skin. It almost tickled. Dean grabbed a handful of Castiel’s black locks and yanked that gorgeous head to the side. Dean moved his kisses to the newly exposed area, Castiel’s neck. He pressed his lips to Cas’ throat, letting his teeth scrape against the stubbled skin. Even here, his angel tasted like home. Dean wanted to kiss more places, but Cas was still fully dressed. He needed to fix that.

“Ohh, yes. You are now. Mmm.” It was difficult to focus on words and Dean’s actions at the same time. Castiel had noticed it the night before, but had chalked it up to the nervousness of sleeping with Dean for the first time. But here, now, he shouldn't be nervous. This would be the second time and Dean still left him breathless and forgetful. Perhaps it was tied to Dean himself? Castiel’s eyes closed as Dean nibbled his neck. Those lips were so soft and the scrape of teeth made Cas shiver. He squeezed Dean’s hand. “Ahh…” 

Green bedroom eyes peeked up over Castiel’s jaw. He grinned and pressed his parted lips to the hollow on Cas’ neck. He squeezed Cas’ hand back and let go. He needed both hands to undress his angel. Dean licked Castiel’s skin and glanced down as his fingers found the first button. Deft fingers worked the plastic disc through it’s fabric hole and opened a bit more of Cas’ shirt. Dean let his fingers graze Cas’ chest as he moved down to the next button, and the next, until all the buttons were undone. He pressed his palms against Castiel’s waistline and spread out his fingers. His hands slid up Cas’ abs slowly, marveling at the perfectly toned physique underneath. How had he never noticed it before? Well, it didn't matter. He was here, now, seeing his angel in a new light for the first time. Castiel really was perfect. 

For hands that held an entire world of guilt, Castiel found them to be extremely gentle. Dean was moving at a snail’s pace, but each new inch of Cas’ skin still trembled under his calloused touch. It was apparently funny because Dean wore a stupid grin. By the time Dean’s hands reached his pecs, Cas was panting. The sensory overload between the looks, the touching and the neck kissing had done him in. He needed to be joined with Dean again. “Dean…”

The angel’s voice was airy and the words broke as he spoke. Dean nibbled on Castiel’s collar bone. His hands pushed against Cas’ firm pecs. He couldn’t resist pressing his fingertips against the muscles and letting his nails lightly scratch the skin. Cas gasped and trembled beneath him. Dean rose up and captured Castiel’s lips again. Cas mouth fell open. Dean’s tongue danced on Cas’ lips before diving in. His lips melded against Castiel’s in a rush of desire. His hands sought out Castiel’s skin, shoving the white dress shirt over his angel’s shoulders just to have more of Cas to touch. Cas’ tongue slipped into his mouth and he twirled his own around it. His hands worked their way to Castiel’s neck and back into that fluffy dark hair. Dean raked his hands through Cas’ hair like it was the only thing keeping him anchored to the ground. He drank from Cas’ lips as a parched man gulped down water. He kissed his angel hard and wild as his pulse raced. The blood beating in his ears almost outpaced the intensity of their kiss. Almost. 

Everything paled in comparison to the feeling of Dean’s lips on Cas’ own and Dean’s hands all up in his hair. Cas didn’t have a chance to think about anything else. His whole world was wrapped up in Dean’s mouth, Dean’s touch. It was electric and ice, fire and life. Dean had become his air and he desperately inhaled those recycled gasps. Nothing else mattered anymore. Only this, only Dean. Castiel drove his hands into Dean’s hair. His fingers ran through the soft, short locks over and over again. Seconds passed, minutes. Time was lost to the lovers as lips met lips once again.

The sound of their panting rang in Dean’s ears. When he pulled away, he let his forehead rest on Castiel’s. His lips touched his angel’s cheek. He needed to catch his breath, needed to slow his racing heart. His eyes closed and he held Castiel in his arms. In this position though, Cas was breathing down his neck. Dean shivered in Cas’ arms. “Mmmmm…” He lifted his head and looked into Castiel’s pure blue eyes. They had never needed words to tell each other the important things. Somehow they just understood everything by staring into each other’s eyes. Castiel’s reflected oceans of love. Dean’s mirrored fields of devotion. A sly smile played on Cas’ lips and Dean blushed. He knew exactly what Cas wanted next. Dean slid his hands down Castiel’s back and helped his angel out of that dress shirt. He pulled his own black tee shirt off and let it fall to the floorboards. 

While Dean was buried in his own shirt, Cas took the opportunity to kiss Dean’s chest. His spiky stubble pricked Dean’s bare skin as he pressed his lips to Dean’s tight, toned and nearly hairless pecs. His hands caressed Dean’s back, holding his lover in place when Dean startled at the kisses. Dean’s hands landed on Cas’ shoulders and Cas looked up from licking Dean’s collarbone. His eyes were laden with desire. He scraped his teeth against Dean’s skin and dug his nails into Dean’s back. He could play this game as well.

“Ahh!” Dean groaned with pleasure. Castiel’s seductive gaze and sudden scratches took him by surprise. He could get used to a sensually playful Cas. Dean grinned and bit his lower lip. His eyes darted down Cas’ body to the obvious bulge in the angel’s pants. His hands reached for the belt holding everything up. He gripped the black leather strap and tugged. With the buckle now undone, Dean reached for the next obstacle: Castiel’s pants. He held the fabric and tugged, but the button only slid halfway through the loop. “Son of a bitch,” Dean grunted and worked on the fastener a second time. Castiel’s chuckle caught his attention, but he was too busy to look up. Cas’ hands moved in to help, but Dean pushed them away. He could do this himself! It took three tries, but he finally got the button undone and pulled down the zipper. Dean sat back on his heels on the seat, watching his angel. Cas would need space to undress and he secretly hoped for a show.

Castiel saw the expectant expression on Dean’s face. How cute his human was. Cas raised an eyebrow and cast a smoldering gaze at his lover as he pushed his pants past his dick. He watched as Dean’s mouth fell agape. Dean licked his lips, probably unintentionally, as Cas lifted his ass off the seat and wiggled his clothes down to his thighs. The leather seats were soft from wear and cold on his bare skin. It was a refreshing change from the growing mugginess in the car. 

Once Cas’ pants and underwear were down to his thighs, Dean helped Cas remove them. They were dropped on the floor with Cas’ shoes, and the rest of Dean’s clothes followed soon after. Now that they were both naked, Dean let his eyes roam over the body of his angel. The motel lights and street lamps kept the parking lot fairly well lit, and Dean took his time. Yesterday it had been dark and he hadn’t turned the lights on. Today Dean wanted to see Castiel while they made love. He studied Cas’ form, but his eyes lingered the longest on his angel’s erection. It seemed larger today than it had yesterday. Maybe because there was better lighting now? Dean leaned forward and wrapped his hand around it. He took a breath to steady his nerves and opened his mouth. 

The mushroomed tip passed his lips as Cas moaned. Dean touched his tongue to the object in his mouth. It was salty like taffy, and musky. It tasted almost the same way he’d imagined it would. Not exactly pleasant, but he knew how good it would make Cas feel. Dean let his tongue slide against the shaft as he took more of Cas’ manhood into his mouth. He was careful to keep his teeth away and create suction using his lips and tongue only. As he went down on Castiel, he began to stroke his own cock. 

Cas’ hands tugged at Dean's hair. His head tipped back and found the window. His eyes closed and he groaned. “Ahhh! Ohhhh!” He was certain this act was called a blowjob, and it was wonderful! He would definitely be asking for more of these! His hips rose and fell with Dean's movements. Breathing and moaning became one in the same. He tried to keep his eyes open, to watch what Dean was doing, but every dip of Dean's head shattered Cas’ concentration. 

Dean had received enough blowjobs to know what a good one felt like. Judging by Castiel's reaction, this was a great one. It was probably also the angel’s first one. Dean took a certain pride in knowing that he was Castiel’s first everything. He worked the lower shaft with his hand and sucked on the rest. His saliva leaked out with each slide, and he used it to keep his stroking hand moist. Dean's other hand tugged at his own erection, letting the ridges of his fingers rub up and down over the rim around his tip. Suddenly, Castiel’s hands were guiding Dean’s head along and holding him in place. Cas’ hips bucked into Dean’s mouth and the angel let out a low, broken cry. Dean’s mouth filled as Castiel came. It had been quicker than Dean expected and there had been little warning, but Cas held his head so very little had spilled. 

Cas was panting again when Dean finally pulled off. He hadn’t intended on swallowing the load at first, but there was no way he would deliberately spit cum on Baby’s seats or floorboards. Plus, there was something sexy about a woman who was willing to swallow her lover’s seed. Dean gulped it down and ran his tongue around his mouth, making sure there wasn’t any left. He licked his lips as he exhaled, catching the bits of milky saliva that dripped down his chin. He pictured what he must look like, naked with a freshly swallowed load still lingering on his taste buds, mouth agape and not yet satisfied. He knew that look. It was the same look he got from the occasional one night stand. It was the ‘I know you liked that’ look, the ‘I was good, right?’ look. The ‘please fuck me, hard and deep’ look. And right now he was giving that look to Cas. 

Cas watched Dean with a satisfied smirk. His eyebrow raised as Dean’s tongue darted out and lapped up the remnants of cum on Dean’s face, just like the movie he’d watched that one time. Interesting. So Dean was the perky co-ed! Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s short hair and pulled Dean’s head back. He wanted to taste it. Cas tugged Dean up into his arms and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean was tentative, only letting Cas kiss his lips but Castiel’s tongue insisted until Dean let him in. The kiss was soft, but it deepened into something fiery and passionate. When it broke they were both out of breath again.

“Ahh.. thanks for the heads up.. Mmm” Dean mumbled as he caught his breath.

“Ohhh.. of- of course, I forgot to- to tell you-” Cas tried to respond.

“It’s alright.” Dean kissed Cas’ lips again. Should he ask first? Should he just go for it? Did he even have lube on him? Shit. At least he kept condoms in the car. Dean sat back and crawled halfway over the front seat. He reached for the glove box, popped it open and rummaged around until he found his target. He pulled a strand of three small, thin squares out and ripped one off along perforated lines. Closing the glove box and putting the unused condoms away weren’t a priority right now. Dean sat back on his heels again, facing Cas. His angel looked confused. Dean blushed and ripped the packet open. “Protection, Cas. You’ll thank me.” 

“I have my angel blade, but i was not aware such weapons were used in sex.” The pizza man hadn't used anything called protection either. 

“Just trust me, ok?” Dean timed his eye roll with his blurt of laughter.

“I always trust you, Dean,” Castiel replied with a smile.

The sincerity behind Cas’ words made dean blush even more. Time to get this on. He unrolled the thin latex down over his throbbing erection. It occurred to him that last night, Cas hadn’t used any protection. But considering Castiel was both an angel and a virgin, he wasn’t too worried. Dean was neither of these things, and while he always used protection with his women, you could never be too careful with shit like that. 

Now that they were here and ready to go, Dean was more nervous than he’d been the night before. It made no sense. Yesterday he’d been properly fucked by Cas, and yet right now he was scared to do the same to Castiel? No, not scared, something else. Worried. Anxious. Fearful. ...Excited. He wanted to do this right and well. He scooched up between Cas’s legs and Cas slid down on the seat so his back was resting on it. His angel smiled so sweetly up at him that Dean almost lost his nerve. His eyes darted up to Cas’ face and down to his cock. He rubbed Cas’ exposed ass and pressed his index finger against the opening. It barely moved. Lube! Shit! Dean suddenly looked up towards the glovebox. 

Cas watched curiously. “Dean? Is everything alright?”

“Uh, yea, uh… I just… hold on, I need to get something.” Dean backed up and dove back into the glovebox. There had to be something! If he needed to, he could run into his motel room, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Dean?” Cas asked.

The glovebox was a bust. Shit. He’d have to go inside for a minute. Dean looked back at Cas. Hs cheeks flushed with color as he explained the dilemma. “I forgot the lube.”

“Lube?” Cas repeated.

“Yea, lube. It helps with the, uh, friction. Trust me, you’ll need it.” Dean answered.

Cas considered this a moment. An idea came to mind. “Dean, I’m an angel. You won’t hurt me. But perhaps I can help. I gather from your description that ‘lube’ is used as an oil or grease during intercourse?”

Dean was blushing so hard his ears were hot. He nodded.

“I will be right back.” Castiel vanished and returned in under 30 seconds. When he reappeared, he held a small bronzed teapot with a lid. “Here. I am told that this oil was used for such purposes many years ago. It should suffice.”

Dean stared at Cas wide-eyed. Did he just-? Naked? To get some kind of ancient lube? Dean shook his head. “Cas, next time just get it from the room. I keep it in the nightstand.”

“Oh. Yes that would be better. I think my nude form may have shocked the workers.” Cas spoke the line with no intonation at all.

Dean's jaw dropped. “Where did you- nevermind.” He shook his head and reached for the pot. Something was better than nothing. He lifted the lid and peered inside. Hmm. Dean dipped a finger in the liquid and tested the oil. He rubbed his finger against his thumb, watching them slip back and forth. It would do. With the lid back on, he poured a small amount onto his hand and coated his dick. Then he slid his hand along Castiel’s backside and pushed his finger to Cas’ tight opening. His finger popped in with ease. 

“Ohh!” Cas gasped as Dean worked that finger in and out slowly. “Ohhh-ah, ohhh.” 

“Heh, yea, I know. It’s good, right?” The sound of Dean’s voice surprised him. He instantly blushed a vibrant shade of pink. He hadn’t meant to say anything out loud, but hot damn if Cas didn’t look sexy with a finger in his ass! 

“Nngh, Dean!” The second finger entered and Castiel winced. It didn’t hurt, but there was a distinct tug now when Dean’s fingers moved. It intensified when Dean hit a spot inside him. Cas jumped and Dean’s smile grew wider.

He’d found it. Dean pumped his fingers a little faster. Cas had already relaxed a bit, but there was no harm in making sure his angel was ready for his dick. 

“Dean! Ohh, that is very pleasurable! Please do not stop!” Castiel moaned.

Good god Cas was hot! Dean chuckled nervously as he pulled his fingers out. Cas stared at him with disappointment. Dean cleared his throat and lined himself up with Cas’ ass. “Sorry, thought you might like something better. Uh, I mean bigger. No, I mean- I’m just gonna stop talking now.” 

Castiel’s expression morphed from disappointment to delight as Dean spoke. He felt something cool and rubbery press against his rear. There was a bit of pressure as Dean entered him and Cas exhaled. He reached for Dean’s shoulders.

Dean kept his eyes locked on Castiel’s. He inched his hips forward slowly, careful to stay inside Cas with each thrust. It was so tight! Cas was squeezing his dick so good, he wasn’t sure how long he’d last. After a few more motions, Dean’s hips hit Castiel’s. His breathing was shallow as he leaned down to kiss his angel.

Castiel pulled Dean close and kissed him fiercely. The feeling of Dean buried in him was ecstacy. Centuries would come and go, the world would eventually end, but nothing could ever compare to the way he felt in this moment coupled with Dean.

Dean took a minute to admire Cas under him. Part of him couldn’t believe this was happening. He held Cas and began moving his hips, slowly, deliberately. The sighs that escaped Dean’s mouth were raw emotion. “Cas! Ahhh!”

“Mmm, Dean, I may have another orgasm if you keep this up.” Castiel rocked his hips back into Dean’s as they worked out a matching rhythm. 

“God! Nnghh!” Dean groaned. He needed to teach Cas about talking dirty. And talking about sex. And talking during sex in general. But Castiel’s misunderstood innocence was part of his angel’s charm. “Oh god!”

“It’s Castiel, you ass,” Cas interrupted.

“What?” Dean and Cas were grinding together now, all in sync, but the statement caught Dean off guard.

“My name,” Cas responded. Their motions slowed.

“I know your name, Cas,” Dean whispered.

“I should hope so by now. I like it when you say my name during coitus, but please refrain from calling me by my father’s name. It’s disturbing.” Cas was dead serious about this.

“Uhh… sure. Cas.” Dean flashed a nervous smile. “Sorry.” Having an angel for a boyfriend was not as easy as it sounded. Dean picked up the pace, eager to move on from awkward conversations.

Cas’ expression softened again once Dean found their rhythm. He bucked back to match it, letting Dean fill him with each thrust. It was an incredible feeling, and every time Dean’s cock hit that spot inside Castiel’s erection grew harder.

Dean pumped into his angel steadily. He kept his eyes focused on Cas’ face, or Baby’s floorboards to keep the visual stimulation to a minimum. He’d been ready to burst from the moment he entered Cas, but he knew that was considered bad form. So instead, he’d used a simple trick. By focusing his eyes anywhere other than his own dick, he could prolong his erection and give his partner more pleasure. This required some amount of edging on his part, but Dean didn’t mind. It usually made the climax even better.

The Impala rocked and squeaked with the motions of Dean and Cas. The windows fogged up and the air inside became stale and humid. Dean’s thrusting was now a downward motion as he lay on top of Cas, kissing his angel when he wasn’t panting or grunting. Dean tried to go slow and take his time, but Castiel was sexing him in all the right ways. He wanted to claim this angel as his, to leave a permanent mark on Cas in the same way Cas had branded him. His pace increased. He plowed into Castiel’s ass now, barely able to contain himself with each push. “Cas! Ohhh Cas! This is- You’re so- I can’t- I’m- I’m gonna-Ahhhhh!” Dean sent himself over the edge. He froze in place with his cock squirting all his fluids into the ultra thin, ribbed condom. His eyebrow arched and twitched as his mouth fell open. He clung to Cas, head nuzzled against the angel’s neck. 

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's sweaty hair. He had been close to his own climax but Dean spent himself first. Now that Dean was finished, Cas was ready to take what he wanted. He kissed Dean's cheek. “Pull out and ride me.”

Dean panted for breath on top of Cas’ warm body. He wasn't ready for more. Not yet. But it was a huge turn on listening to Cas order him around like that. He kissed Castiel's neck. He'd get to it. In a minute or five…

Cas had hoped for an answer. In lieu of words, Dean kissed him but it wasn't what he’d asked for. Perhaps Dean was tired? In that case, he could do some of the work. Castiel reached down between them and gently tugged at Dean's semi-hard prick. It came out with a squelch. Now came the harder part: repositioning Dean. 

“Lift your ass,” Cas commanded.

Dean did as he was told. He was just starting to come out of his haze.

“Legs here and there. Good. Now, down. Slowly.” Cas adjusted their bodies so that Dean had the best angle for riding his cock. He held his dick while helping Dean slide down on it. The tip pressed against Dean's opening and Cas lifted his hips, pushing it in further. 

“Ahhhh!” Dean worked his perky ass down Castiel's shaft until he was sitting on the angel. He spasmed every time Cas thrust. He tried grinding his hips but the motion wasn't as good. 

“Just lay on me, baby. I'll make you feel good.” It was a direct line from the pizza man porno Cas had watched, but he thought it was fitting. His hands gripped Dean's firm ass and Cas began bucking into Dean.

Dean let his body meld against Castiel's. He held the angel and moaned as he was given even more pleasure. He bit into Cas’ shoulder. “It's so good! Cas! You feel so good!”

“Mmmmmm, so do you.” Castiel kissed Dean's neck. He was pounding into Dean’s ass now, eager for his own taste of ecstasy. Being fucked by Dean was special in it's own right, but nothing felt better than holding the man he loved while penetrating that sexy ass. Cas found a solid pace and kept at it until suddenly he felt his climax coming. His eyes shut and he gripped Dean tightly. He buried his head into Dean's shoulder and let out a muffled scream. 

The euphoria washed over Cas’ body as he came inside Dean. The sounds of labored breathing filled the Impala. Cas was spent. Dean was beyond spent. Something cold and wet trickled down Cas’ stomach. Likely Dean's cum from the mid-intercourse healing Cas had given him. It was important that Dean got to have two rounds as well, but perhaps Cas overdid it? He massaged Dean's head. “Are you alright? Did i hurt you? I was rather forceful that time.”

Dean could barely shake his head. He needed words but those required air and he was still gasping for breath. One hand reached for Cas' arm and followed it until he could interlock their fingers. The other hand burrowed against Castiel's neck and stroked the beautiful dark hair. “Cas… you're perfect.” 

Castiel cuddled his lover close. His eyes closed and he relaxed with Dean in his arms. “No Dean, no one is. But you're everything I want, and that is enough for me.” 

Dean clutched his angel tighter. He was so tired, so drained. And Cas was his comfort, his lover, his protector. Dean's eyes closed and his head found a comfortable nook on Cas’ shoulder. He relaxed in Castiel's arms.

“Dean? You should go to bed,” Cas whispered. 

“Stay with me,” Dean replied sleepily.

“Always.” Castiel held Dean and they vanished from the car. He appeared moments later in Dean's motel room, standing with Dean in his arms bridal-carry style. Cas walked to Dean's bed and laid the hunter in it, then drew back the blankets and crawled in beside him. Cas let Dean get settled, smiling with content when Dean chose to snuggle up to his side and wrap both an arm and a leg over his body. Cas gave Dean one more kiss. “Goodnight Dean. I love you.”

“Love you,” Dean managed to say before drifting off in his angel's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel didn't need to sleep. Instead, he held Dean. He memorized every inch of Dean's skin. He recorded each sound Dean uttered. He whispered a sweet word here and there throughout the night. When the sun arose, Cas let his eyes close. Dean was there in his arms. Nothing else mattered.

The sound of the door opening caught Cas off guard. His body tensed, but he had promised Dean he wouldn't leave. He kept his eyes trained on the door and his arms firmly around Dean. The figure stepped into the room and paused. 

Cas stared at Sam. Sam stared back. So it was true. He let out a soft chuckle. He was being quiet to avoid waking his brother, but the scene before him was not quite what he had expected. Dean was in bed, of course, but with most of his upper back exposed while he lay sprawled across a likewise shirtless Castiel. Cas’ arm was wrapped around Dean protectively. Cas was caressing Dean's shoulder, probably without realizing it. Sam smiled. It was about time those two got together. 

Castiel's apprehension lessened with Sam's smile. Sam approved! Dean would be pleased, he thought. They wouldn't have to hide this anymore. He kissed Dean's hair and sighed. “Mmm.”

Sam shook his head. “I just need to grab my bag and I'll leave you two alone.”

“Thank you Sam.”

“I'm surprised it took this long, honestly.” Sam walked to his side of the bed.

“I'm surprised it happened at all. It was all so sudden.”

“Yeah well, it's been a long time coming.” Sam grabbed his bag and stood. “Charlie and I are two rooms over, when you're ready.”

“I'll wake him.” Cas said.

“No! Let him sleep. He needs it. And we still don't know what we're hunting so it's fine.” Sam crossed to the door.

“Alright.” Cas glanced down at the marvelous man in his arms. “I don't quite understand the timing but i did enjoy the outcome.” A content smile graced the angel's lips. “We will be over when Dean wakes.”

“Heh, take your time. Mornings can be fun too.” Sam winked and left, shutting the door behind him.

\--------------------  
“Sir, the moose just left.”

“What? Oh bugger! I wanted to start this while that big oaf was still around!” Crowley snorted. “Oh well. Another time. For now, let's give Dean a wake up call, shall we?”

The King of Hell stood behind an altar. He sprinkled something into a bowl filled with bones drenched in blood. Then he started chanting.

“Sentire vestra libido. Ut det illud. Amorem erga Dean. Sentire vestra libido. Ut det illud! Amorem erga Dean! Sentire vestra libido! Ut det illud! Amorem erga Dean!”

As Crowley finished the spell, sparks ignited in the bowl. The contents swirled as the flare intensified. Crowley grinned. “Shouldn't be long now. Make sure you record it. And tell me someone made progress on the car. I don't want to miss any more sweaty Impala sex.” 

One of the demons in the room raised an eyebrow at Crowley.

“What? It makes for a compelling case, since no one hexed the car.” Crowley sneered.

“We're working on the car sir, but it's harder than we thought. The whole thing is warded with Devil's traps” 

“Of bloody well course it is! Squirrel isn't stupid.” Crowley paused. “Well, he isn't always stupid.” If his demons couldn't get into the car then maybe someone else could? Perhaps it was time to enlist a willing patsy.

Crowley focused in on the myriad of requests coming in. It was incredible what people asked Hell for these days! The usual things like fame, love and money were there of course. But other things like bringing someone back from the dead or ensuring a rivals untimely demise were much more interesting. 

Crowley scanned the airwaves searching for just the right request. He didn't need some power hungry human but he also didn't want a meek little witch. This job required just enough skill and entirely too much gullibility. Preferably a woman. Someone easy on the eyes, sweet, even tempered. And in dire need of help that only the King of Hell could provide.

He smirked. “Found you.” Crowley vanished.

\--------------------

“I don't even know if I'm doing this right, but if you can hear me send me a sign. I need your help. God isn't answering and I've tried everything else. Please! I'll do anything you ask if you-”

“Save her? A bit cliche isn't it darling?” Crowley flashed a devilish smile as he appeared in the room.

“Oh my god! Are you-” The dark haired woman froze at her makeshift altar. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. 

“Not quite ‘god.’ Try the other side.” Crowley pointed at the floor. He flashed his red demon eyes to prove his point.

The woman slowly rose to her feet, shaking. What had she done?! “I- I-”

“Oh calm down, I'm not going to eat you. I'm here because you called me. Yes, Elena, I can save your sister and yes she will live out her life until she's old blah blah blah. Now normally these deals come with a 10 year contract, but you've caught me in a bit of a bind and I'm feeling generous.” Crowley crossed the room as he spoke, circling the woman and gesturing with his hands to accentuate his words. 

Elena pivoted as Crowley crossed behind her. Who was this man? How did he know her name? How did he know about her sister? If he wasn't an angel, did that mean she'd summoned a devil? She had so many questions! “But how-”

Crowley pressed one finger to her lips. “Shhh, I know everything my dear. You don't get to be the King of Hell otherwise. So, here's what I'm offering. Instead of letting my hounds collect your soul in 10 years, you'll work for me. For the rest of your mortal life, you'll do what I ask when I ask it. And in return I'll make sure your sister stays better. That disease has a nasty habit of coming back worse than it was before. I'll make sure it stays away. All you have to do is a bit of light witchcraft here and there.” He grinned. She wouldn't say no. All he had to do now was get her to seal the deal.

Elena considered her options. She'd been praying to anyone who'd listen for months. Her sister's illness had led her to dabble in the occult in the first place. The magic came easily to her once she learned the spells, but she was still a beginner. She'd hoped to find answers. Instead she found natural remedies that didn't work well enough and simple rituals that did nothing except lift her sister's spirits. Friends, family and church members had even been praying, but her sister had only gotten worse. Now the King of Hell was here offering her a deal. She couldn't miss this chance. She had to do something.

“Tick tock, love. I hear she's fading fast. Might not even last the week.” Crowley tapped his wrist.

Elena sighed and closed her eyes. She would do anything to save her sister. Anything. She had to take this chance. “Alright. If I do the favor you want do you promise to heal my sister?”

Crowley grinned and stood in front of Elena. “That's the deal sweetheart. But it's not just one favor. Consider it a lifetime of favors for a life lived out. It's more than fair. So, do we have a deal?” He extended his hand to her.

Elena nodded. “Yes.” She took his hand and was suddenly pulled into his embrace. Before she could react, the King of Hell was kissing her firmly on the lips. She panicked and pushed him away, but he held her hands firm against his chest. In another moment, it was over and he released her wrists.

“What was that?!” Elena exclaimed as her cell phone rang.

“That is how you sign a contract, my dear.” He glanced at her phone. “You should get that. Might be good news.” Crowley wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I'll be in touch soon.”

Crowley vanished from the room as Elena answered the phone. He now had a powerful witch on the payroll and his plan was coming along nicely.  
\--------------------

Castiel stared at the door long after Sam left. Mornings could be fun too? What did he mean by that? Cas decided to ask dean when he woke. 

The room was still again, except for the slight rise in Dean's chest with each inhale. The only sounds came from Dean's light snoring and the occasional hum of the air conditioner. It was peaceful. Cas closed his eyes once more. His hand came to rest in the middle of Dean's back. He reached out with his grace and touched Dean's soul. It was so beautiful, so raw. And wrapped in Castiel's grace, it calmed.

“Cas...” The moan was soft and low.

“I'm here Dean.” Castiel kissed Dean's head. There was something about Dean's gravelly morning voice that aroused the angel. Or maybe it was the way Dean's soul sparked with that simple kiss. Castiel felt the urge rising again, the need to be one with Dean. It was sudden, almost like the thought was forced upon him. There was no build up, just a hunger that needed to be sated. 

Cas wet his lips. He stared at Dean's nude back. His fingertips caressed Dean's shoulder blade with renewed purpose. He let his nails drag across Dean's skin.

“Mmm…” Dean sighed.

“Ohhh,” Cas exhaled. He gripped his own growing erection with his other hand and began rubbing. He didn't want to disturb Dean’s sleep, but he needed some kind of release. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do.

Each stroke brought the angel closer to the edge but he craved something more than his own righteous hand. He wanted Dean. All of Dean. Right now!

The desire burned away Castiel's rational thoughts. He nibbled at Dean's ear. “Dean? Are you awake?” He slid his hand down to Dean's bare ass and squeezed a cheek. “Dean? Please, I need you. Right now.” He teased Dean with his fingers.

“Mmm, yea babe,” Dean muttered. His eyelashes fluttered but didn't open. “Ohhh yeah.”

Cas pressed a finger against Dean's tight hole. It went in with ease. Cas gulped. His erection throbbed. Dean didn't seem to object. Quite the opposite, in fact. Castiel pumped his finger into Dean, relishing the uninhibited sounds coming from his hunter’s mouth. 

“Oh! Mmm yeah right there. Oh god!” Dean's breathing became shaky and erratic. His heart beat faster. He began panting. His hands gripped Castiel's body. 

Cas could feel Dean's erection pressing against his leg. He had two fingers moving inside Dean now and Dean was fucking him back. He couldn't wait any longer! 

Castiel slid down just enough to be in position under Dean and gripped his hard cock. He steadied Dean's hips with one hand and held his dick in the other. He bucked and found Dean's ass. Another thrust and he was inside. “Ohhhh, yesss!” Castiel groaned with pleasure. 

“Ahh!” Dean moaned loud enough to startle himself. His eyes opened. He was staring down at Cas? No, he was laying on Cas. He blushed. When had they- Something moved inside him and Dean moaned again. “Ohh go- Cas?! What the fuck!” His heart raced. Did Cas wake him up with sex? Maybe that's why his crazy dream turned hot at the end. Dean was now hyper aware of his own body, especially the erection rubbing against Cas’ stomach. He bit his lip. What the hell, he was already hard and horny, might as well enjoy himself. 

“I'm sorry Dean. I didn't want to wake you but i couldn't hold back.” Cas pushed into Dean again. His eyes rolled back. “Oh Dean, you feel so good!”

“Fuck, Cas! Didn't know angels got morning wood! Ohhh!” Dean pulled his hips up and ground them back down onto Cas. “I could get used to this! Ohh fuck!”

Cas had forgotten to properly lubricate Dean as he had before, but it wasn't affecting Dean adversely. Instead, Dean was really getting into it! Cas bucked his hips faster to match Dean's rhythm. “Ohhhh!” Dean's precum dribbled onto Castiel's stomach and he realized why it felt like there was already lubrication. “I can feel my ejaculate from earlier.”

“What?” Dean slowed his pace. 

“My ejaculate from when we had sex in your car. It's lubricating you quite well.” Cas smiled up at Dean. “The pleasure I get from having sex with you is indescribable. And I'm grateful that I don't injure you in the process.”

“Cum, Cas.” Dean shook his head. 

“I don't understand. We've just started,” Castiel replied. 

“No, it's called cum. Other words sound weird. It's cum. And sex. And blowjobs or head. And lube. And yea, it all feels amazing. Every time. But I'm not your dumpster, so don't tell me that your stuff is still in there.” Dean corrected Cas but didn't stop moving his hips. 

“I would never throw trash into you. I only meant that you didn't need any lube because of the large amount of my cum still in your ass.” Castiel slowed to a gentle rock. His hands slid up to Dean's head. “I love you Dean. I would never treat you like refuse.”

Dean struggled to hide his laughter. Sometimes the things that Castiel said were downright ridiculous! “Not that kind of dumpster, Cas. A cum dumpster. It's a term for… well basically it means a woman, or person i guess, who receives a lot of cum. Usually from a lot of guys at once.”

“But Dean, you-” Cas began. 

“Shut up! ...And fuck me like you're sorry!” Dean cut him off.

Cas smirked. “I am sorry. You're not a dumpster, Dean.” He pulled back and pushed in, slowly building up speed. Dean responded by mimicking his movements. Soon Cas was back to ramming Dean's ass and groaning while Dean rode his dick and moaned. 

Castiel thrust in. Dean bounced up. Dean rocked down. Castiel bounced up. They fucked in tandem. Hips smashed against hips. Hands groped at skin. Mouths clumsily kissed whatever they could reach. Dean lay on Castiel's body, grinding his hips desperately. Cas hugged Dean’s body close and slammed his cock deep into Dean's ass over and over. Both men were lost to their own pleasure, both seeking that sweetest release.

Dean got his climax first as Castiel's dick pounded his prostate into a strong morning orgasm. He clenched and grunted as the orgasm took over. His whole body stiffened. His back arched. He shot his load in the space between his body and his lover's. When it was over, he lay on his angel, trembling with euphoric aftershocks. 

Cas had been trying to hold out until Dean came. He was about to give in when Dean barred down on his dick and made the most beautiful groan he had ever heard. Dean's climax sent Castiel reeling over the edge. His whole body tensed and spasmed. His hands held Dean's ass tight against his hips. Dean's clenching and muscle spasms milked Castiel's cock. Cas growled and grunted as he shot a new load into Dean's ass. When it was over, he could feel some of the hot, sticky mess dripping back down between his legs. 

Neither man spoke. They cuddled in silence punctuated only by their synchronized panting. The room reeked of sweat and sex. The air was stale and humid. Castiel caressed Dean's back. Dean rubbed Cas’ shoulders. They stayed coupled together, both enjoying the tremors each other's bodies had. 

After a long while, Dean lifted his head and pressed his lips to Cas’. The movement was enough for Castiel's softened dick to finally fall out of Dean's ass. Cas chuckled. “If we keep this up, you will become my personal receptacle for my cum. But I'll never call you a dumpster. And the thought of other men doing this with you, having sex i mean, is unsettling.”

“Wha-? Haha, fuck you Cas!” Dean laughed. 

“You already have, but we can go again. Sex with you is one of my favorite things.” Castiel stared into Dean's eyes as he spoke.

“Hah, yeah well, right back at ya. And don't worry about other guys. You're an angel, so its not gay when we fuck. And I'm not into guys.” Dean smiled. He felt the draw again, but too long of a kiss would mean more sex and not enough working the case. They really needed to solve the monster problem so the people in Marysville could be safe again. Dean learned down and gave Cas a soft kiss. He smiled at his lover. “Maybe we can make some time for round two later. Right now we got a case to work.”

Castiel considered pointing out all the times he had seen Dean flirt with or become nervous around other men. It was safe to say that Dean did in fact like guys, but perhaps he wasn't ready to admit it yet? For now, Dean's insistence was enough. “Yes. We do have a case to work, but doing this again later would make me very happy.” Castiel kissed his lover. “So, how can i help?”


End file.
